


The Tiny Tales of Tritus

by Mintti



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adventures, Alternate reality crossovers, Baking, F/M, Fighting, Gore, M/M, Multi, Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 40,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintti/pseuds/Mintti
Summary: Series of small random -unedited -sometimes- drabbles about Tritus' (oc) journey from the rusting fields of a battlefield, to a flagship with her newest master, to another reality entirely of Organic Cybertronians.-coming soon : Reality of steam drabblesRating changed from teen to mature for future developments. Poss NSFW Main Verses will be noted at the top:- Rustic Flowers ~ Original Tritus- Lavender Child ~ Tettares' Tritus- Ember Owl ~ Organic Tritus- White Mantis ~ Steam Tritus





	1. Crawling & The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Rustic Flowers
> 
> Drabbles 1 & 2  
> Crawling & The Search

Crawling

Amongst the debris and rubble of a long forgotten battlefield, rusted servos curled lifelessly around the handle of an old energon pistol. It shuddered in its rusty embrace before panels tried and failed to shift out of place. It let out a low weary groan as it forced its panels to shift and transform.  
Tiny silver soot covered fingers grabbed ahold of the deteriorating servos around her torso. Three lime green optics blearily onlined and dimly looked about, soaking in the rusted corpses of warriors who fell long ago. 

Her hands went to the right side of her face, running over jagged edges where her cheek used to be and up to the top of her helm. Dull aches rippled down and seemed to radiate from the right shoulder all the way up. She turned her helm to look up at the mech who held her.  
Dead. Shot multiple times through the chest. Slag… Her master is gone…. She’d have to seek out another to serve. Carefully, she slipped out and stumbled about. If she was lucky there should be a shuttle that’s still functional. 

—--—---—---—--—

The Search

Denta gnashed and ground together. Searing frustration crept through energon lines like fire along an oil trail. Rapid, explosive, and frigidly cold. She simmered quietly from her perch amongst the rust of comrades and enemies alike.  
The moon’s sliver light washed over the battlefield of ruined soldiers and glimmered over the organic flowers sprawled between the corpses. Huffing, the small bot jumped down from the shoulder of her degrading companion to the cold ground. 

Clambering over the heaps of corpses to scavenge and see what subspaces she could hack would be a welcomed challenge to keep her processor off the challenge of finding a new master.  She scoffed and picked a crystallized purple rose from the garden she had toiled endlessly to perfect. Popping it into her mouth with a satisfying crunch, she chewed before beginning her trek. On her back, the right storage tank sloshed as a fine pink power slid into the stored energon. Bubbling and then settling as the powder dissolved. 

Simultaneously, the left tank gurgled as a new batch of glowing green liquid forced its way in. Tritus paused momentarily, she would need to re-condense Her energon again. Make it stronger and more potent in preparation for her new master.  
Another harsh grinding crush.  “It will be difficult to find a worthy master” a deep accented voice rumbled deftly to the moon.


	2. Observation Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Observation Logs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers
> 
> Drabbles 3 & 4  
> Logs # 14207-36, 1507-16

Tritus’ Crystal Observations

Entry #14207-36

It appears that the seeds from trip #17937, #158925, and #34672 have rooted and crystallized rather well. When a blossom consumed, each yields a fair amount of energy to sustain a small bot such as myself for several hours at a time before requiring refueling.  
Note to self- need to increase the feeding of condensed energon to 2.5 drops per blossom. Should increase energy potency by 5%.

#158925 is sprouting well after a few cycles of constant replanting into an arm. It looks like it has finally taken root and should produce crystals in a few days. 

Crystallization rates have doubled since implantation into the corpses of the field. It seems the techno organic materials adapt quicker when energon is provided. 

Surprisingly, the seeds from trip #1 have flourished at a surprising rate since their accidental implantation. The crystallization process has yet to fully take effect on these organic plants…. Perhaps it is due to the fact that master has very little energon sitting in his system…. I don’t quite understand. Other bots that have fallen from larger wounds still have an adequate amount of stationary energon in their lines…. What did master do while I was in stasis to render even his innermost energon dry?

•••••••••••••••••••••

Crystal Observations Log #1507-16

The seeds #300, #199, and #457 have finally produced offspring that the organics of their native home have called “Fruits and Vegetables”.  
It looks as if crystallization has fruitfully-heh- taken hold.  #300 is surprisingly round, dense in weight and glows a very deep green. It would take two trips to carry this sphere back to the cavern if I split it in 2.

I have split the fruit in 2 somewhat equal halves. The insides are not fully crystallized like the outside of the fruit. It would seem that the insides are reddish in color and a very soft crystal- almost gel like in texture.  I will have to see how much energy this thing has… Only one fruit and it drained a small minibots corpse of all energon…. May not be the best for continuing crystallized energon supplies.

#199 seems to be more bountiful per planting. Of the three corpses that were implanted- each produced at least 50 small round fruits. The fruits give off a light orange glow and they feel strange. The outside is questionably squishy but it is firm enough to peel back without much trouble. Inside resides a segmented sphere , also orange in color but with significantly white crystallization. Once again the insides are not fully crystallized.   
If you bite into one of these Crystal segments the gel-like innards flood into your oral cavity. Relatively pleasant in flavor. So far 1 whole fruit will last 4 hours. 

Note to self- introduce condensed energon at 3 drops/ fruit. Hope to see an increase in energy by at least 50%.

#457 is a strange plant. Like #199, it produces a good amount of fruit per implantation. So far there are 20 fruits per the 3 corpses sown. It is a deep purple with a green top. Both glow with their respective colors vaguely. Perhaps it is too dense for the energon glow to fully show through?  
One corpse produces these long oblong shaped ones while the other two produce longer thinner fruits. I don’t know what the difference is.  They seem to be adequate in energy. One whole fruit will last 12 hours- impressive. With condensed energon I hope to see a sustainable refueling problem come to an end.

On a side note, the bipedal organics that I squired the seeds from seemed all to eager to share this fruit with me. I do not know why but they find great inexplicable joy when it comes to this plant. They murmured something through their laughing… I didn’t quite catch it.  
I fail to see the joy….in this thing. But at least it lasts a long time


	3. Travel Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from Tritus' Travel Logs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers
> 
> Drabbles 5 & 6  
> Logs # 18935, 18937＊ there is more to this one but I am going to ask the other writer if I may post their replies. May be updated at a later time.

Travel Log #18935

This trip so far has been the most interesting and promising one so far. It started off quite uneventful until I went through the bridge and promptly hit my head on a ceiling. Might I add that the impact also knocked me back out of the space bridge. 

Lovely. It was going to be one of THOSE days.  
Once I recovered my vision and throbbing processor, I crawled back into the space bridge. The ceilings were narrow and the walls quite sim with a slight breeze fluttering through. 

How. the. SLAG!

The space bridge must’ve malfunctioned to connect to a vent system. Everything tells me I should go back to safety, but as they say “No Gears, No Glory”. Onwards crawling through this vent and let’s hope death isn’t waiting at the end.  
Turns, slopes, and inclines indicate that I must be on a ship of some sort. Ships mean a crew is aboard and crews mean potential masters. I need to find a grate-

Note to self- NEVER ASK FOR GRATES

For the 2nd time today, I’ve hit my face. Hard. Hah. I’m surprised I haven’t broken another optic or my servos. Thank Primus, I didn’t hit anything on the way down, but there’s only 2 ways out now. The door,to this small closet like space, or the vent grate that so kindly dumped my aft down here.

I HATE doors! Doors mean handles or Knobs! Without a master or an ally nearby I can’t slagging open the door.  I’ll break my servos seeing as it’s a handle….  Ugh- I don’t even want to think about the LAST time I tried a handle.

Grahhhh! 

Ok…. So that leaves the vent. Get to the vent and get back to the space bridge to plan this out a bit better. Now that I actually look around this closet… It would seem the owner is fond of crystals of sorts and other various alien objects…  
Perhaps who ever lives here might be a good candidate. I will leave some of the flowers as an offering… Maybe it will be accepted?

Other than that epiphany, I have discovered that with my stature and hands…. It takes an hour to scale a closet…. And just in time too! Just as I closed the vent properly, I felt a very quiet EM field enter the room that lead into the closet. I scuttled as quietly as I could with my own EM field tight to my frame in hopes that this bot did not notice me.

Now that I am back, I must prepare some gifts… Maybe this time I will get lucky?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Travel Log # 18937

This is the 2nd trip into that questionable vent bridge from travel #18935. After avoiding those bottom facing grates, I have stumbled upon a large purple and white-grey mech with 4 pointed protrusions from his head. He seems to carry a bronze armament- a cannon? Upon one of his arms. He probably does not need another weapon but it can’t hurt to try… It looks like he takes good care of his weaponry. 

Ah! He’s walking away! There should be a vent to the floor in the next room…. I’ll leave him some of master’s flowers. Perhaps he will understand their meaning.  
—– —- —  
Eep! He is a Fragging Giant!! Now that I’m on the floor, I can’t say this was the best idea… Thank Primus for the shadows…. He does not seem to thrilled that I’m here but he hasn’t tried to blast me yet. It’s quite a gamble but it seems that he hasn’t destroyed the 3 roses I placed in front of him yet…

Oh- I better leave I can feel his EM fields expanding… I think he is trying to find me…. Uhhhhhh… Slag. Run for it. Just run. I’d rather live another day to see how the gift was received than be found and possibly offline! 

He reminds me a bit of master. The way he holds himself…. Like a King…. A King looking to get rid of an unknown… How nostalgic. Hmmm, I best be careful not to let him find me until it seems like he won’t try to kill me on sight.

I waited in the vent system for a few hours. I noticed a large winged blueish bot come in after the Purple one wandered the room a bit and left. This one has notably Crimson servo tips… A familiar EM field… Calm. So peaceful I almost forgot to withdraw my own fields. He is collecting the crystals… Perhaps it was his room I had fallen into… I NEED to give him something. 

I worked my way back to that same vent and I couldn’t help but giggle. I’m so excited, he might be the one. Only if he accepts though.. I’ll give him this moonlight Lilly. 

I placed it just a few spaces before his talons and then I fled. I saw the King pass, my time to leave is now… Before my fields give off my enthusiasm- I’m so excited!  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	4. Unexpected visit and Meet The -Former- Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers
> 
> Drabbles 7 & 8  
> The Unexpected Visit & Meet the Master

Unexpected Visit Drabble

The hustle and bustle of maintaining the space bridge kept Tritus busy. She not so delicately dumped armful after armful of salvaged wires, chips, and bolts in a pile near the operation consoles. It was a slow process, but it kept her connected to potential resources. Hot air condensed as she vented. Green optics shuttered momentarily before opening again. 

“5 more trips….hopefully that will be enough” she murmured quietly. She started to head out of the cave when she saw her shadow extend before her. Light blue light flooded the dim cavern- and that could only mean that someone had connected to the bridge. Whipping around, optics bright and wide she caught a glimpse of a tall dark figure framed with blue light and bright red eyes coming through. 

“!” She froze in shock for a moment before turning tail and bolting out of the cavern into the corpse riddle fields. It was clear to see, that this was a battlefield at one point by the wounds upon the various remains. Amost all of the remains had glowing vines bursting through gapping wounds and rusted joints. Various crystallized plants glimmered in the the moonlight. 

“Slag-git…. I didn’t think someone would lock- on to the bridges coordinates so soon.” She chided to herself. “It’s a door. It works both ways. I should’ve prepped for that!”  Her hands hit her helm with a dull clang. She was venting hard, no doubt she would be easy to find… She was a running pink and green glow stick in the back. She had to make it to her master… Maybe she could seek safety inside one last time.

She vented hard as she curled into the Rose covered remains of her master. The dark glow of the petals were just barely enough to cover her glow. She muttered a small curse and offlined her optics to wait. May Primus watch over her just this once… She still had work to do.

She couldn’t stop memories from playing back. That 3rd trip to find potential masters…. It hadn’t gone well. Lots of bots, good candidates but, when she had approached they had chased her. Pistols firing. She had heard them yell something like “spy/ intruder. Capture. Kill. Decepticon. Soundwave.”

That was when she decided to try from the shadows. If they couldn’t detect her, couldn’t see her, she could survive until it was safe to come out. She pulled her fields tight, trying to become as small and undetectable as possible and waited.  
\----------------

Meet The Master

Profile # 33

Meet Trickshot.

The Deadly Duo of Quandrant 8.

Trickshot is the code name for Private Quint and his partner Private Tritus. The two bots have bonded well over the past few years of training as well as combat. Quint is often seen carrying Tritus where ever they go, most likely to make the best time. Tritus is a well trained energon pistol capable of manipulating the shots to suit Quint’s needs. The two have won several awards for unusual yet efficient takedowns over 34 missions. Private Quint has remarkable sight and tracking capabilities. He is quite agile despite his large frame and alt mode. Surely the two will be a force to fear in the upcoming battle. 

Also notable, Tritus has been seen learning how to manipulate the ladder of Quint’s alt mode. When I inquired about this, Tritus just shrugged and said “Sometimes you have to just got to get up high, fire blind, and hope you hit them.” Of course Private Quint just snickered at that response.


	5. Weapon's Intuition & Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles 9 & 10
> 
> Weapon's Intuition & Battle Scars * Character Death/ Angst Warning *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers

Weapon's Intuition Drabble

“Private Tritus” a voice called from behind her. She nudged Quint a bit to catch his attention. The large Dark Blue and red accented solider paused in his gait turning to look at a smaller yellow mech ran to catch up with them. Tritus Looked down at the mech her 4 optics bright. 

“Yes?” She replied, her tone mellow as she swung her legs idly. The yellow bot skidded to a stop before them and saluted. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tritus and… Uh.. It’s Quint right?” The yellow bot bubbled out. “I have read the reports on your peculiar talent. Oh- pardon my rudeness, My designation is Splice of Rivetfields, Vice Captain of the Carbon Platoon.”  
Both Quint and Tritus immediately saluted to this senior. Tritus gazed down at Splice from Quint’s shoulder.  “Would I be wrong to assume that you want me to join your platoon?” 

“No, you wouldn’t be wrong. Your talents would be best utilized in my platoon, after all we need as many sharp shooters as we can get. Our unit is used for special missions, perhaps we can talk it over a drink? My treat.” Splice said with a smile.

“We can talk over a drink but, if and only if I decide to join your platoon, I request Quint to be transferred with me.” The black mini stated with a smirk, lime green optics glimmering. “Keep in mind, Splice, Quint is harder to convince than I am. If he says no to your proposition, I will not go. Quint is my partner and I will not trust just anyone to handle me.”

Splice flashed a hesitant smile. His orders were to get Tritus on the team and as far as he knew the Captain had plans to pair her off with another bot of high accuracy.  “Very well, Tritus. Let me see what I can do and I’ll meet the both of you around 3rd shift change at Comm'z” 

“See you the Vice Captain” she purred as Quint dipped his helm as a sign of parting and resumed his walk down the hall.“

“You should take it Tritus”, Quint’s deep voice rumbled, “I’ve heard impressive things about that group. You would literally be in the best hands to utilize all of your abilities to their fullest potential."

“I don’t want another partner, another master. I’m just another disposable to them. If I get damaged, most would just leave my kind to offline. Even after that time in the hall, you still came back for me. I saw 5 others just walk past me instead of helping me or even just giving a medic a heads up. I cannot trust those people… I don’t know them. They aren’t you.”

“There will be a day where I might not be here anymore Tritus… Your loyalty and friendship means a lot to me but… What will you do if the war takes my spark?” 5 Questioning, concerned optics leveled their gaze to 4 little green ones on his shoulder.

“I will seek one out then… I’m not sure how… But if that is the case… I will try to find one that is honorable like you, Master” She stubbornly replied as she folded her arms. “You can always replace a gun, Quint. But Guns like myself, we choose our masters. We will know if you or shiny aft back there were meant to hold us. It’s something difficult to explain to weapon users…. It’s our intuition.” She murmured leaning into the side of his helm.

“… Alright. I just thought, you’d feel better being in more experienced hands” He rumbled placing a finger on her little arms. “Just don’t be surprised if I decline. Sneaking around isn’t my strong point… I’m a giant fire engine for Primus’ sake.” 

She laughed and hugged his finger. “ That will just make for a better story now won’t it? The gossip train will have a field day with that.” She giggled, “Quint- The Pent Optic Hunter takes out Firestorm from the shadows of a pole”

“Snrk~!” He snorted, optics shining, “Next thing you know, the whole ship will be trying to get me to hide behind ridiculous objects in the ship.”

“Orr~ Maybe Silverstrike might take notice to you.” Green optics teased narrowing in delight.

“Nooooo. I dont want her talking to me about that…. isn’t it rude to discuss those topics with the femme you like?” Bright red optics looked away trying not to make contact with green ones.

“I can garentee, that she would be amused. After, she turns into a war tank. If you must know, She does like her mechs on the smaller scale~”

“You didn’t.”

“I did”

“Tritus”

“She stopped by after you went for your groups training. you remember 5 days ago when you had to leave me in Comm'z?”

“Oh… Why did she wait till I left?”

“She wanted to ask if we were a couple. I tell you Quinty, She likes you. And yes, I told her we are not like that. She was rather flustered, her treads spin when she’s flustered. Bettcha didn’t notice huh? You big lug” Green optics laughed.

“….How come you didn’t tell her yes? I thought you loved me?…. I mean I do like her a lot but…”

“…I do, but I cannot complete a circuit… if you know what I mean. Plus how can I try to monopolize you when I KNOW you love her enough to make her presents on the down low. If I can still be your go to weapon, friend, and partner….I am happy with that.” Her soft voice purred, gentle green optics gazed at him and then they brightened. “Oh! that reminds me. 3 days from now you are going to go and hang out with Silver at Comm'z. I will be conveniently in med bay for a full systems flush and maintenance that day.”

“T-Tritus… I… Thank you.”

She gave his finger a good squeeze. “Anything to make you happy Master…. Now let’s go make Mr. Splice sweat some bolts tonight.”

“Eh? I can’t just say yes?”

“No, they need to understand why YOU are my master and not anyone else. I will not be separated and dropped into someone else’s servos.” She rumbled out vindictively as they headed to their quarters.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Battle Scars Drabble

Warning- Angsty. Implied Death

Personal Entry # 1567892

This is Private Quint of Iacon. This may be the last entry I make to my personal logs. 

I pray that it will not be, but the tides of battle are not turning in our favor. We are being overrun by the enemy. I’ve heard reports over the comms that there had been a an enemy ship spotted towards the south eastern side of the base. Our situation is not very optimistic. Tritus is in stasis…. I didn’t see what happened. I just felt her jerk my arm up with a downward blast. Next thing I know there’s energon leaking onto my trigger finger. She yelled at me to keep firing when I started to bring her to my chest…. I need to get her to a medic, she’ll die if she keeps fighting!

She started to fire before I could pull her fully to my chest. That stubborn little fragger! I know it’s war but her demeanor changed. I’ve never seen her so worked up before. Another blast from her muzzle, it exploded only a couple feet in front of us… If she hadn’t countered- oh slag! That would’ve killed me Instantly!! No wonder she’s going ballistic- It must be supplemented by her weapon imprint coding. Frag this! I’m going to get that slagger before he gets us! Hang in there Tritus! I’ll get you to a medic as soon as this one is down!  
_______________________________

Frag…I need to get to a medic… If one’s still functioning… Tritus is still leaking out… Her tanks… They are half empty… They are still coming.. She’s not responding , she must’ve been forced into stasis… I’m so sorry Tritus. I’m going to have to keep depleting your tanks…. At least until we can get some aid. 

There’s some cover over there- pray for us Tritus. I’m going to run for it- maybe I can buy enough time to repair you a bit. Please… Please hang in there…  
_______________________________

Hah! We made it Tritus… Hold on… I know you can’t hear me but don’t give up… We will make it through this. I’m so sorry you got injured Tritus… You protected me when I didn’t see that shot coming… Thank you. You always keep an optic out for me… You’ve saved my life so many times…. I don’t have small enough servos to repair you…. But I think your systems can repair those leaks if you get more energon… I’m sure you’ll forgive me… I know your systems are very private but please… Please don’t reject this… I’ve hooked you up to my innermost energon line. It should help heal you faster. 

It’s quiet Tritus… I think they have retreated for a bit. I hear Silverstrike is pushing them back… I hope she’s ok. Forgive me. I need to rely on you again my most loyal friend…. I need to help Silverstrike! I will not lose her too!  
________________________________

You know Tritus…. You really are the greatest friend I’ve had… Silver’s down…. But you used my energon- I’m so happy even though this is the worst time to think about this- that blast was beautiful! I wish you could’ve seen it. That tiny purple shot took out a tank with it’s explosion! You helped me avenge Silver’s death… Thank you. I had to disconnect you from me Tritus…. I’ve taken quite a few shots…. I don’t want you to bleed out through me. Looks like your systems have fixed the leak… You probably won’t wake up for a while though…. Your tanks are almost empty…. I’m afraid… I won’t be there when you wake up… I will not run from these bots. I will take as many of them with me as I can… I can see them… They are going to fire soon Tritus…. I won’t get to see you again…not in this life… I hope Primus will let me meet with you again in the next life.

Haha… It’s funny Tritus…. I think I understand that thing now… That bond you were talking about… It’s puzzled me for years but I see it clearly now….. You were meant to be my wingbot, and I your protector. I’ll give my life for you just as you would for me, you silly gun. May Primus have mercy on your spark, may you find another bot to be your rightful master. I will be long gone by the time you read this Tritus… I love you dearly my most loyal friend, My weapon. Know that I will never let you go even in death…  
Those lights are so bright Tritus… But you’ll be safe in the shadows… In my hands… Here they come….. Good Bye my Little one-


	6. The Quint-essential Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 11
> 
> The Quint-essential Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers

The "Quint"essential Question 

Entry # 1

I am not too sure how this is supposed to help… But the ship’s therapist said it would be better for all of the crew to keep personal logs. She said it was important to work out our thoughts and if we had any problems that we couldn’t deal with in our logs- seek her out.

She seemed rather firm in making sure those of us partnered with the mini bots take part in the personal logs. She briefly checks our personal pads to see if we have been writing or not…. Or at least that is what the other partnered bots have told me…. 

Today was my first time seeing her… Not a great start seeing as she already knew about the *door Incident…. Tritus seemed to be unnerved by her but that may have been because I was anxious.  
Anyways, after our meeting with the therapist, we headed to get some energon at Comm'z. I got Tritus a little treat- mostly out of guilt I’m afraid- of this huge mixed drink. It was bright blue, very pretty - and called a spark killer. Never asked Comm why but he was kind of leery of me giving it to her. When I brought that massive drink to the table, she looked like I had shown her Primus’ spark. Her optics were so huge and she was bouncing up and down on the table! 

She’s so adorable… She get’s mad if I tell her that though. She says that it reminds her of being mistaken for a sparkling. She scanned the room and sometimes… I forget what a different character she can be. She gave this big smirk to all the bots watching her with this huge aft drink in her little muzzle hands. 

“WHO WANTS TO BET THAT I CAN DRINK THIS MONSTER?!” She hollered mischievously. That was it- two jars were passed around and bets deposited, mostly in the “can’t” jar. 

I knew she used a lot of energon and I’m talking about an excessively large amount of energon. For instance, a couple days ago we had firing practice with the other paired bots and minis. We were told to keep firing until our partners were out of ammo. I swear on my spark- these minis were not playing around. All of us were there for eight hours firing before they ran out of juice. We took all of them to the refueling area and watched them drink their rations like it was hot oil, then they took the remaining rations for the day and tanked those too like it was NOTHING!

WHERE DOES IT GO?!

SO, I already know the outcome of this little bet she has going on. She asks to stand on my shoulder to reach the straw- and then she just drinks. She drains that fancy cup like it was nothing more than a shot. I must admit though, Comm’s face was perfect. That was his signature drink and he made that sucker strong. It was made to make the drinker slow down and here, Tritus just tanked it like it was nothing.  
Heh, she collected her loot and tried to get me to get her another. I had to cut her off, I don’t need her tanks to crack from the pressure. She huffed but sat quietly on the table. It’s so strange, this group of minis, they are always near us in some way… And when they aren’t they seem distressed unless it was planned… 

Ever since we were paired, I was wondering why they did that. Our C.O. mentioned that we would not need to worry about their loyalty once we were paired. In fact, he had mentioned that we needed to prove our loyalty to them if we wanted to stay paired…. Something about Weapon-Master bonds…. So I asked Tritus after she had settled into a comfy spot on the table.

She looked surprised at first and then she narrowed those four optics of hers… Like she was trying to figure out if it was a trick question.  
“You really don’t know about weapon-master bonds?” She had finally asked, watching very carefully.

“I’ve read about them… But I don’t quite understand….I do know that it makes you want to be close all the time though.” I had replied nervously.

A deep sigh came from my little friend… I didn’t know they could sound so large from such a petite body…. I hope I didn’t offend her…  
Tritus has this knack for being quiet at times and making you forget she’s there or think that maybe you’ve said the wrong thing…. But I’ve learned that she is just trying to put the right words together for her meaning. I waited as I watched her rock a bit, clearly thinking.  
She finally spoke and I remember the exact conversation that followed.

“Quint… What do you see me as?”

“A Femme who turns into a gun.”

“Even though I am a gun that turns into a femme?”

“I don’t quite understand… It’s the same thing.. Isn’t it?”

“Well… Yes and no… I am a weapon-former…. I am created to be used as a weapon..”

“I get that, but what does that have to do with your question?”

“When you were first paired with me…. Did you feel..oh what’s the right word… Did you feel a resonance?"

“You mean like a vibration? No… Was I supposed to?”

“No, no. Quint. The Resonance is something you feel in your spark… A feeling or a vibe, an aura… It just… It feels right.”

“…what do you mean…?”

“If you had a normal standard rifle right now, would you rather use that or me?”

“You of course!”

“That’s the bond, Quint. When I first got paired with you… I barely felt the resonance.. You didn’t know what I was for or what this bond was. When you picked me up for the compatibility trials, that’s when I felt it. Do you remember when we switched partners? Hammer didn’t like you, he refused to fire anything. You were quite irritated with his blatant refusal as well.”

“Hammer doesn’t like anyone but Vector. He was very rude too.”

“It’s because he bonded to Vector, Quint. We are weapons… Extensions of our masters. We watch for them, we defend them, ohh… Quint.. I can see you still don’t get it…. Hmmm. Think of it this way…. You’ve seen sparklings before right?”

“.. Yeah”

“ They imprint on the one who spends the most time with them yes?”

“Yeah”

“The bot that they imprint on normally makes it a point to protect the sparkling.”

“I get that…”

“We weapons, have a coding that decides if you are that bot. We will only work if that coding activates. It will activate in us, but as our chosen master… You have to choose us too.”

“I…. I think I get it…. So, I basically chose you from that group?”

“Yes Quint, you chose me and I chose you…. Don’t dwell on it too long… I can see the smoke coming from your processor.”

Heh… Overall I learned a lot about her bond thing…. It’s not a full understanding but I get the jist of it. I have to say though…. It’s nice having a weapon as a friend.

Ah. I guess I’ll end this entry here. I think that’s how it’s done anyways.


	7. Entry 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 12
> 
> Entry 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers

Entry # 89

_Audio Conversation Recorded_

“Hey Silver!” 

“Good Evn’ Quint. What’s got you lookin all flustered? Better not be another bot cause I ain’t sharing~!”

“Heh. No. But it’s good too see you Silver. May I treat you to a drink? I got to tell you about something I just witnessed.”

“Hn… Sure. I hope it’s as interestin’ as you’re makin’ seem”

*footsteps echoing around,*

“You will not believe what I just found out”

*distant chatter*

“Com! Two Slaggers Please!”

*Distant* “Coming Up Silv!”

“So, Quint. Don’t ya keep me in suspense. Lemme hear this obviously mind blowin’ story you got.”  
*background noises* 

“Err…. Well I already told you I had to drop off Tritus Somewhere today yeah?”

“Mhmm, Ya told me two days ago in fact. Ya seemed a lil’ concerned that it’d run into our lil’ date.”

“Well… I just dropped her off less than half an hour ago. Silver…. I got a serious question. Are there more weaponformers on this crew?”

*dense clinking of glasses hit the table*

“Two Slaggers for the Lovely Tank”

“Thanks Com. Well, Quint *sip* I heard rumors that there are others who’re too shy to come out an’ about like, Lil’ Tritus. Majority prefer to stay in their alt modes an’ quiet around strangers like us. But that’s just what I heard, hmm.”

“Silver…. I …. There’s a lot here. Like…. More than just Guns like Hammer or Tritus… THERE’S FRAGGING SWORDS!”

“Ya’ jokin’ sweet spark?”

“NO. I opened the door that Trite said to open and the door slid open. They were EVERYWHERE! Like… The whole floor was covered in minis! I felt like I just entered mini’ Anonymous!”

“Oh~hoho~! So how did They seem?”

“They stared at me for a solid minute in silence…. It was pretty unnerving… Only when I put Trite down did they start to whisper amongst themselves.”

“That’s not really striking Dear. That’s all to ya story?”

“No… Silver… I think those mini’s all have a problem. They were all whispering and then one suddenly yelled -WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU DIPSTICK!-”

“Ooooooooooh- now this is interestin! Well?”

“I saw Hammer, you know Hammer… Small, red, full of rage, and all mean things?… Well he pushed his way to this Slim, black, blue, and silver mini. That mini- named Wintress- stepped forward. It looked like a fighting ring…. These mini’s are terrifying! I would rather face anything but them if they get fighting! Anyways, Wintress saunters up to Hammer and just looks down at him before repeating what she had said enunciating each syllable - I. Said. You. Are. A. Poor. Shot. Mr. Hammer.-”

“Ahahaha. I like this Wintress. She can keep them in their place. Well, keep ya story go in’ don’t ya stop at the good part”

“Primus… Hammer was getting all up in her face or rather trying too but he was too short. A whole 5ft short… Wintress is super slim built but she’s tall and she just slugs him in the face. I thought she had broken her servo but… But it was Hammer who was on the floor with a pretty decent dent in his face. Have you ever heard a whole hoarde of Mini’s chanting? It’s terrifying. All the observers, Trite included, started to yell  - SCRAP! SCRAP! SCRAP!- but Hammer was out cold. Can you imagine? Hammer. OUT with one hit?! Wintress just scoffed at him and sauntered back, only to turn with her blue optics narrowing on his fallen form and say ‘I guess I was wrong, you’re not a bad shot, you just shoot blanks.’ into the crowd of little terrors. I can’t believe these bots.”

“Remind me to ask if Lil’ Trite can let me see one of these. Sounds excitin”

“Silver. Don’t encourage this.”

“Oh Quint. Let them be. They got to let loose somehow right?”

“Sil- ah… Hold on. trite just sent a video”

“Of what?”

“Here, I’ll open it with you”

*static, video starts to play*

“Hey Quint. Just wanted to show you something. Cause I realized that it may have been a bit of an experience for you ~! Hammer Looks like he’s about to wake up from his little nap-”

“GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT’S HER NAME?!!!”

*laughter & distant Chatting*

“NO ONE TELL HIM!” “EEEEYYYY! YOU GONNA NEED TA HIT EM AGAIN! HE STILL LOVES YOU!”

*Garbled laughter*

“SHUT UP, FLASHBANG!” “SHE CALLS ME DADDY~!” “HAH! MORE LIKE YOU CALL HER THAT!”

*Collective Oooooooh*

“AGHHHHHHH!”

*Grumbling and laughter*

“HEY HAMMER! WHY DON’T YOU TRY TALKING TO HER LIKE. A NORMAL BOT?”  
 “THERE’S AN IDEA! SHE MIGHT WARM UP FASTER!”   
“NOTHING SAYS I REALLY LIKE YOU LIKE PICKING A FIGHT!”

*clanking of metal against metal*

“Aw com'on Ham, don’t sulk too much. When you actually treat her nice, maybe she’ll grace you with her name. As of right now, your show of strength is not impressive ya kno.”

“We all got problems, Ham, but we all agree that you need to improve that attitude of yours first! She ain’t gonna talk to you willingly if you don’t at least attempt to be civil.”

“Hmph, I’ll get her name sometime.”

“Keep it up lover bot! She’s got a lot of steel for you to try and warm up!”

“ANYONE BRING ANY HIGH GRADE?”

“EY, Tritus! Get Nice Aft to bring us some high grade?”

“Excuse you. He ain’t YOUR nice aft.”

“But you don’t deny it”

“He is SILVER’S Nice aft and don’t you forget it or I will pound you! Silver- don’t worry I got your back!”

“The high grade?”

“Humph, NO. He will not be delivery service for all of you to ogle.”

“Ahh~ Fine. You win. So GROUP QUESTION! WHOSE MASTER IS BETTER AT IT?”

“Primus- Sorry Quint, Come Pick me up in like… 3 hours. this is so embarrassing.”

“SERVOS UP! WHO HAS BEEN FORGOTTEN IN THE ROOM WHIL THEY WENT AT IT?”

“TRITUS! I BET YOUR MASTER -MUFFLED STATIC-”

“COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU SLUDGE TANK!! -Have fun with Silver Quint. I have to go pound this fragger. She just made this PERSONAL. Bye~!

_Video File Playback Ended_

“Quint. I want to take take Lil’ T to her next meeting. PLEASE.”

_Audio File Ended


	8. It's an Arms Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 13  
> It's an Arms Race*  
> May be updated Later, must ask other Writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the verse:  
> Lavender Child

It's an Arms Race

-REPAIRS COMPLETE-

Three green optics flared to life in the darkness as slender servos attempted to extend only to be denied by a foreign object. She shifted becoming aware of her surroundings, the soft yet firm support on her left side…. An almost perfect fit for her shape and the equally curious support pressing down upon on her right…

“What the slag?” She murmured groggily as she tried to transform, only to shudder moments after- still in her alt mode. -Click- Suddenly everything was crystal clear, processors fully functioning. 

“I’m in a box. WHY am I in a BOX?!” She growled. No one puts HER in a box, a box means she is being sold or abandoned or forgotten. She looked down, there it was, a slagging transformation inhibitor nuzzled right between her trigger and frame. 

“Wonderful… I’m stuck as a gun that can’t shoot…” She exclaimed in exasperation to herself. “Maybe I can break this box? At least if I’m up high enough… It should break.”

That would be a wonderful first step as to figuring out where she was. She started to shift in her case, slowly at first to see where it would give. She smirked as she felt the box shift a little. She started to move harder and slowly she felt the case start to tilt. The feeling of weightlessness was short lived as the box hit the ground.

“GREAAT. Brilliant Idea Tritus….. Now what.” She grumbled- the box did not break, not even a dent was made. 

Meanwhile, outside of the little black box, port workers moved a crate of cybertronian supplies over to a warlike ship. Unbeknownst to the workers, a black box rested slightly askew in the normal crates of supplies. Although the workers were more than eager to retreat from the Crimson and Violet gazes that guarded the entrance to the vessel.


	9. Gifting the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 14
> 
> Gifting the Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child

Gifting a Bullet Drabble

Fluorescent pink liquid pressed its way though heated pipes, refining filters, and cooling filters with the intensity of a high powered stream. Twists and turns directed the excessive amounts of fluids into a new tank with a powerful splash as a new color, a radioactive green, greeted the shadowed room. A concentrated sigh dragged through the stiff air as the gunformer sat on the floor with quite a few cubes of pristinely white energon cubes around her.

She sat silently, all of her energy focusing on refining the latest batch of energon she had ingested. She let out another long sigh as she finished turning pink into green. Refining was such a boring task but it requires more concentration as the grade gets higher. Slender servos curled onto a black metal ring with a thick energon container designed into it. It wasn’t the best looking, but it was the smoothest Tritus had managed to get the ring. She hadn’t made one in so long… After all her former master had her design him a pendant… One which he kept close to his protoform. “I don’t think he ever intended to use it.” Two of her optics twitched at the thought. “Never mind. I have a new master. I need to make the best for her. One more cube of white energon should be enough.”

The green liquids started to disappear back into her little frame, leaving both tanks on her back to sit with the tiny remnants of pink and green. “What was it now?” Tritus murmured quietly.  “Pink is common and most abundant- 3rd teir quality, green is good but takes 2x of pink to make - lowest of the 2nd tier qualities, Dark Green takes 2x of green to make, the quality is great, Red takes 2x of Dark Green with greater qualities than Dark green. Orange is 2x of red with the greatest of the 2nd their qualities. Gold take 3x of orange to make to produce the lowest of 1st tier qualities. Light blue take 3x of Gold to produce for midrange qualities. Pale or white energon takes 4x of blue to create for the highest of 1st their quality.”  
She paused in her musings as she felt her filters start to slow down, the beginning of the 1st teir refinements beginning to take place inside her chest. She let out a loud exhale, “4 more hours.” She mumbled as she fumbled with the ring.

—– 4 Hours Later—-

Tritus’ optics were all off as all functioning power was diverted to her refining system as it was dribbling out a fine white espresso into one of her tanks. It took on the remnants of the other tier colors and swirled slowly into an opalescent liqueur. Singed lips parted in a blissful sigh as the last of the pristine liquid dribbled to a stop in her one tank. Steam eagerly puffed out of seams and crevices as she lifted her armor slightly. 

Allowing her heated systems to cool, she picked up one of 4 previously made cubes of pale energon and drank. Her tanks slowly filled and gently transferred small portions back and forth to thoroughly temper the energon. Another 30 minutes of gentle integration, the opalescent mixture was complete and cooled. Extending a thin needle, used to fill energon cubes, from one of her servos and carefully placed it into the container in the ebony ring. Beautiful white liquid flooded into the ring, filling up the container to its brim before swirling more violently as more energon forced its way in. Only after every last drop from both of her tanks was in the ring did she remove the needle from the slowly hardening container. Carefully, Tritus pulled out a slim strip of platinum and applied it to the edges of the container. As the energon and the container hardened, it pulled the platinum in to create a seal against the glossy surface. 

Tiny servo tips grazed the top lovingly. “ Not to much longer and it will be stable…” Her tired voice warbled out to the empty room. She waited another full hour before dragging herself to her pedes and making her way to her master’s room. She rapped the closed door 3 times and waited. When the Lavender one opened the door she quietly presented the ring up to her in her spindly servos. Even though the ring itself was not alive by any means, one could just sense the buzz of energy in it. It glowed a feathery white with small glimmers of a rainbow in it. 

“Please accept this gift, my Master.” She rumbled tiredly but happily up to her amber goddess. “May it be a trump card for you to use against your enemies or for your own protection. I have made it just for you, so when you need a devastating shot… throw this at them. It will either cripple or obliterate them. If I still function, I will make you another if you need.”

With a quiet dismissal from her master, the gunformer headed to get her ration for the day: 2 cubes. Once in her little spot, she stashed one away into her subspace to start saving up again. “This one may need more than one of those.” She mumbled tiredly. “575 more cubes to go… gotta start making another cube of pale energon.” Draining the pink cube in a matter of seconds, she leaned against the wall and started to power down. Recharge… always felt so sweet after long refining periods…


	10. Triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 15
> 
> Triggered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child

Triggered Drabble

The day has been going well. Her list of errands at this port were almost done. The gunformer walked out of the organics port section with a parcel wrapped in plain paper. She could easily carry the light bundle with her servos as she moved to place it into her subspace. 

Once the parcel was safely stored away, she shifted her carbon fiber military face mask. It covered her singed mouth and exposed neck from the curious looks of the aliens walking about. Straightening her back struts, she headed to a parts seller, her goal- new filters. She had taken the extra measures to hide her tanks with her tactical shield, the less these storekeepers could see of her alt- the better.

Upon entering a few part stores with no success, she walked into a hole-in-the-wall shop manned by some sort of plantーlike organic. It rumbled a garbled greeting to which she dipped her helm in acknowledgement. She began to sift through the boxes. All movements stopped as she lifted up a wheel off a crimson piece. It was scrap… but she ran her servos over it… “Hammer… looks like you didn’t make it either…. loudmouthed fragger.”  
Slowly releasing a seething vent… she somberly pushed the gun remnant aside knowing she would at least find some filters bellow. Plucking six moderately new filters out and setting them in a pile, she began to look for anything else of value. Picking up her small haul of ‘junk’, she went to pay. The dull ache she felt in her spark prompted her to add the gun remnant to her pile. Wordlessly she left subspacing the recycled innards of her comrade, of her kin.  
Shaking her helm, the port air seemed too vibrant, too full of cheer. She scowled under her mask before venting deeply. “One more stop, then I can go back to the ship.”

Exiting a high grade dispensary with a citrus high grade, per the King’s instructions, she made her way back to the ship. Optics lighting up a bit as she spotted her Master waiting with the horned one, she picked up her pace. Suddenly two large hands latched onto her shoulders and forced her to a stop. Her fields bristled as she whipped around. “Who the Frag-”  
“Long time no see TrickShot. Or should we call you Trick now since I don’t see Quint around?” A sneering mech teased. “Where is the lanky slagged anyways? Haven’t seen him since quad 8.”

Smacking his hands off of her she glared and turned, a blatant attempt to ignore him as she headed to return to her master. “Awww don’t be so cold forged Tricky. I mean, if he’s not here that must mean you lost him. Why not become my weapon? I’ll take good care of you” the mech pressed fields encroaching on hers. She sped up her pace as her fields rapidly darkened.

“Wait! Don’t tell me, you already have one? I saw you leaving the organics section. It’s that squishy thing ahead isn’t it?!” The mech pressed, “how far you have fall-oopfh!” 

Tritus slammed her barrel arm straight into his codpiece and then his knees, before slamming them full force down onto his helm. Pressing her tiny pede into him forehelm, fury seething in her fields, sadness mingling with it, “DON’T INSULT MY MASTERS, YOU TURNTAIL‼️” she hissed before scrapping her pede on the ground as if something rank had been stuck to it and stalked off to deliver her findings to her master struggling to temper her fields for her master’s presence.


	11. Smudgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child

Smudgin 

Gears, rust, gunk, oil. And Dust. Can’t forget all that lovely dust layered like an oil cake all over wires and connection points. Letting out a deep sigh, she partially regretted going to fix the console that irritated her master. It had been so slow, unusual for any console on a functioning ship. It had slighted her master with its slowness to complete an inquiry- of what? Tritus didn’t bother to ask, her master would tell her if necessary. 

Even though she had brought cleaning solvents and a few rags, she knew this was going to take a while. Sending a simple message to the Lavender one - [cleaning. Call if you need me.] - she began to give the dust a healthy drenching of solvent. Once the solvent did it’s work, petite servos grasped the rag as best they could and scrubbed. Spray - Wait - Scrub - Spray - Wait - Scrub.  
Hours passed as she worked on. Turning her focus to the more delicate internals, less solvent, longer gentler scrubbing. Servos slipped between a dust clogged fan, picking stubborn clumps off, and working solvent into the tiny grooves. Wiping/ smearing a fleck of dust off her left optic, she gazed at her handiwork - A pristinely clean console. Trained optics scanned for any degrading parts, noting a few, and then she made her way to maintenance panel entrance.

Servos chased away tiny particles of dust from her form as she exited the offline console. Her processor trying to bring up any files of where spare parts might be located. She briskly continued forward still attempting to dust herself off -CLANG- she fell onto her aft hard. “Sorry-” servos rubbing her face leaving skinny dust smears across. Tritus gazed up at the massive shin she’d collided with. Blue? Galvatron was purple. Not blue. Her two clean optics shot up - thankfully this one was not as tall as Galvatron. She’d been told that there were two others aboard and after meeting Galvatron… she was leery of the two others BOTH being titans. 

A quiet sigh of relief left her lips. Getting back to her pedes she grabbed one of the clean rags and wiped the slight smudge off the newcomer’s shin. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were there… I didn’t even feel a field enter the room.” 

Once the offending smear was gone, she regarded the silent bearded mech with some awe. Wings. Angular. Such smooth lines. “You have very beautiful wings… I’ve never seen a winged bot before.” Thoughtlessly the words rolled off her glossa. Stiffening at her slip, she began to try and wipe off her servos in embarrassment. “Um… well, I’ll be back in here shortly to finish cleaning. I’m just going to- um- go find some spare parts for the console” she rambled nervously at the silent bot. Making a nervous laugh when she got a friendly smile, she headed out of the room with a bit of haste. “At least this didn’t scare my spark out of my hip” she murmured to herself as she went on a parts hunt.


	12. Boom Boom Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 16  
> Boom Boom Boom Boom  
> *Character Death Warning*

The strangely familiar crackle of static mingled in layers with the pounding ringing that greeted jostled audios. Fluffy white pillars of smoke hung lazily in the air like clawed servos slowly reaching for something amongst the buildings dark halls. Dull aching and searing pain flooded her sensors as singed circuitry sparked. She glanced down at her abdomen as the comforting sensation of warm liquid trickled steadily over tender broken pipes, charred armor, and crisp protoform metal. 

A shaky blast marred servo latched onto the gapping wound of her right abdomen as the gunformer staggered heavily to her pedes with a groan. Black smoke followed closely her as she trudged over to the smoldering form ahead of her. With every step, a giggle started to grow louder from her chest. Almost manic and eerie as she drew closer. Hefting her pede up with some effort, Tritus kicked the remnants over to gaze upon that face. HIS face. HER face. For the shredded form before her looked like an exact replica of her.  
“Well Brother,” charcoal colored smoke leaving her lips like visible clouds of her very soul. “Looks like I won.” A cruel smile quivered over her partially marred lips, blackened from the very breaths she took. 

“I’d apologize but, you went after my master.” She puffed making a mockingly pouty face at the corpse. Before he had tried to murder her master, he had confronted her. The brawl that ensued afterwards was full of tactical punches, kicks, and throws. Another giggle rippled out of the wounded gunformer as she recalled the highly amused look of the massive cannonformer, the annoyed twitch of the jetformer’s brow, the surprised splay of the hunter’s wings, and the curious expression of her masters face. 

To them, she laughed, it must’ve looked like sparklings brawling. Like little idiots trying to impress the onlookers. Oh~ but to them. It was dead serious, the intent to maim and in someway disable the other drove each maneuver. They were meant for mid to long ranged battle, close combat could only last so long before it made them useless. Her optics glazed over the heavy dents in his armor from where she had kicked, rammed, and slammed him. His armor was so weak while hers had been self-upgraded to be thicker and lighter with hundreds of explosions. 

Those pinpricks of light focused on the mangled mess of the other gunformer’s chest and arms. That sadistic smile cracked itself deeper into her Shattering facia. She RELISHED that singular memory from their fight. That moment when his desperate snowball fight of energon bombs -all returned with an extra lovingly lobbed bomb - turned into a final attempt to shoot her master. That determined face as four gold optics fiercely aimed his sealed barrel hands in her direction. That split second of knowing horror when she rushed him and jammed her muzzle hands deep into his. THAT beautiful moment when his shot launched not a moment after she jammed his barrel. She remembered that she had smiled, wickedly at him as he did, her own shot charged down her muzzle. An armor piercing round tore through his condensed shot like a piece of paper.  
Then the immediate wave of a powerful explosion blossomed between them. GORGEOUS . Even to the onlookers, the condensed explosion forced them a few steps back as waves of intense heat rippled out. Both parties had flown quite a bit, Tritus landing not to far from Cyclonus’ pedes. Clenching her wound in excitement, Tritus soaked in the remnants of that blast, the charred metal curling towards her like springy strings. The beautiful peel of metal that gave way from a single weak point- right through the chest- made by her round. 

A shiver ran up her form bringing her back to her goals. She started to walk back to her Lavender master, pride in her optics. She was still ALIVE. As she slowly made her way over, a chunk of her right hip armor fell off. It landed on her pede and was lazily scuffed out of the way. Blue light flickered out as her spark was now fully exposed. Once decently close, she bowed slightly off center to her leader, her master, and quite literally her god. “Might I ask for anything that can hold leaks?” She warbled hopefully out in another cloud of smoke. Repairs we needed but all that mattered was that she was safe.


	13. Small Tolkens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 17
> 
> Small Tolkens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child

Small Tolkens 

Nervous organic hands displayed a ‘small’ halved metal sphere, a thin chain attached to the top hinge with a ring- for easy removal-, simple four point stars decorating the sphere at variously spaced intervals, and a small latch at the bottom to access the interior of the hollow sphere. The organic shop keeper usually dealt with a tall humanoid followed closely by a towering fearsome Cybertronian. This one was much shorter, less threatening overall, but the set of three optics combing over his wares still unnerved the shopkeeper. 

“I do not understand. Why would I need to get this… Tea Infuser thing for my master’s tea?” The mechanoid scrutinized in confusion. “I thought you said the tea doesn’t need to be bagged to be consumed?”

“That is true, but your master usually prefers the loose leaf teas, one does not consume the leaves themselves. They drink the liquid the leaves are steeped in. This contraption allows loose leaf drinkers such as you master to easily place the desired amount in and remove the tea leaves after steeping. Easier brewing. Easier clean up as well. And before you ask, this has not been touched by anything with Regen-sis. I would however autoclave it at least once before use to clean off any impurities.”

The shopkeep watched the partially masked cybertronian’s optics squint at the piece before she gingerly took it to see how it operated. After a few moments of fiddling with it the strange metal hands set it down gently on the counter.

“How much for it?”

“Will this be with your order?”

“No, I will be using my own shanx for it. That is why I have asked.”

“Hmm. Can you do 15 shanx?”

“I can do no more than 10. I have other supplies I need to acquire.”

“12.”

“10. Or the placed order will be all I leave with today, shopkeeper.”

“…Fine. I’ll wrap it up for you and get your order. Please wait here.”

Watching the shopkeeper file away to the back, the gunformer shifted her tactical mask back up over her nasal ridge. She had spent the past few months gleaning any information that she could use to better care for her master. The shopkeeper had been very informative on how this baffling dried organic matter provides some supplements to Tetta’s unique systems. Thin servos picked at the edge of her mask until she was satisfied it would stay put. Her optics flicked down a bit as a plain paper parcel was placed in front of her, then much larger parcel - undoubtedly the coveted tea. Placing the amount due for the tea first on the counter and waited for the change. Only once she got the change and receipt did she place older styled shanx on the counter. It was very old but the only shanx she had on her own. She waited patiently as the shopkeeper checked it thoroughly, once he was satisfied he pushed the parcels closer to her with her receipt. 

Without a word, Tritus placed the larger parcel into her subspace. Picking up the smaller box from the counter she rumbled a thanks and left the shop. A small smile flickered under her mask. No doubt a fickle waste of her shanx but she hoped that her master would accept it. She had seen her master make tea so many times. She understood the concept of it and would often prep the materials for Tetta when she was training. Quickening her pace to complete her other errands, she hurried off eager to get back to the ship.

Once back on the ship, Tritus checked and stocked the secured food storage. The tea was well stocked, water all good, not a single thing in there went uninspected by the little mini. Tritus paused in her inventory check to clean her tanks out completely and filling them will water. After dropping the tea infused into an empty energon cube, she forced all of the scalding hot water into the cube. Satisfied that the boiling water cube was cleaning the novelty properly, she let it sit as she returned to her duties. 

After all the water cooled she broke the cube over a sink and fished out the pristine tea infuser to let it cool. Excitement bubbled through her fields as she received a request for the tea to be brought to Tetta’s location. Prepping everything from the hot water, a clean cup, a spoon, to the napkin on a small tray, Tritus carefully placed a now full tea infuser next to it all. Spending a few moments to pick a plump tangerine from the stores, per the additional request sent to her from Cyclonus, she placed and sub spaced the tray. It only took about 5 minutes for the mini to pop up next to Tetta, who looked like she had been sparing hard with her purple mentor, and present the small tray to her when she sat. Once the tray was accepted the gunformer moved to the warrior to give him the errands receipts quite content with how today was progressing.


	14. Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 18
> 
> Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child

Silly  
Green pin points of light constricted as they tracked a single droplet of luminescent blue energon fall from her injection needle. It seemed to fall so slowly, rippling as air pushed passed its spherical form… Then it slammed into a minuscule dab of white energon before a blinding flash flooded the empty bar. Steady tapping of Tritus’ servos on her small data pad recorded the reaction as her single left optic squinted at the cube before her, swirling white smoke pressed against the boxy prison as it slowly dissipated…. She would need to test more combinations to make a better shot for her Lavender Master. This one was mostly smoke… not helpful.

Her two right optics reset and opened to watch the smoke disappear with interest. She blinked as the white smoke thinned and a GIANT purple optic stared at her. 

“⁉️” In a startled and clumsy flail, she fell of the chair she had been standing on as a high pitched squeak of static escaped her vocals.

With a light thud on the floor, she groaned as she got a deep chuckle in response. The floor bounced against her back as large pedes moved towards her in a few short steps. Her optics twitched as she followed the purple and silver pedes ALL the way up to the crown like helm. “Sckkk- Slag!” Escaped from her lips before she could think.

“TITAN!!!”


	15. When Alts Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 19
> 
> When Alts Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl

When Alts Collide 

Green eyes stared down at lime optics, only able to stare at two of the three dots staring at her. Scarred flesh upon her face stretched tight as a smile spread. The mechanoid creature didn’t back down but it’s body language already was shifting towards defensive and submissive. A low alto toned laugh rumbled out of her as she placed her metal hands on her wide hips. “Do I frighten you? A machine? I promise I won’t blow you up. Yet, anyways”

The metal being angled her left side towards the strange organic, a field just like Tetta’s, a familiar pull…. just like her own but different. “I am not afraid, just cautious of you stranger. You appeared out of no where…. I am Tritus of Copperfields. Who might you be?” The femme warbled out still suspicious of this possibly organic cybertronian.

“Oh~? I believe we already have a lot in common then, my little metal Tritus. For I am also Tritus of Copperfields. Aide and defender to Queen Tettares. Answer me this, mirror. Did you also get that facial scarring from your master’s death?” Metal arms crossed over the other’s bare scar blemished chest. Weight shifting into her right mechanized bird leg.

“I did.” Signaling to the scars, “explosions?”

Green hair flopped a bit as the alternate nodded. “Are your arms lost like mine?”

“No, not in the same way. My protoform has no arms, too thin for these barrels. Although I do still have my legs…. you seem very… excitable… how come?”

A broader toothy smile spread over the scarred lips of the organic. “Too many explosions. Hit my head a few more times than I should’ve in my lifetime. I sure as hell ain’t gonna stop now. Unless my queen wishes it. I will be quite bored without those lovely explosions though” 

“Ah… I see. “The femme replied. A companionable silence fell between them. The organic bracing her head with her hands and the femme standing a bit closer to her. The organic reached down and grabbed her alternates ‘hand’. "Promise me, if this switch thing continues that you will protect my queen. With everything you are. I will promise the same for yours. ” emerald shifting eyes bore into lime optics, a pain, a shame, a regret that both shared mingling into their fields. Squeezing the metal hand firming, the gunformer nodded. “I swear upon my spark, that when I am with her. I will let nothing near her”

A smile crept across both of their lips, organic and metal alike. Kindred by spark, separated by mind, united by their devotion. There would be hell to pay from both of them if the others master was injured. The femme blinked and was left by herself once more, hand still clutching the air where the organics metal prosthetic once was. “Come again soon…. organic me” she whispered to the darkness.


	16. A Flip of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 20
> 
> A Flip of the Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl

Flip of the Coin 

Static fizzled through her vision, making the ground shift in and out as she grasped the back of her helm where a nice burn lingered. A long pained groan escaped her newly split lips. Strained systems slowly sped up as the fallen gunformer struggled to her pedes. Optics still fuzzy from both impacts- the bullet to her helm and the floor to her face. Her free servo did a sluggish check over her facia - good nothing too damaged, only her split bottom lip leaking a bit of energon. Easy fix. 

Her fields suddenly tightened around her as if to make a shield as several fields of familiar strangers bombarded hers. She dared not move as she felt the sharpened edge of a long sword against her metal throat. That field, rigid, structured, betraying nothing but a threat -move, you die- her optics stared ahead taking in the view. An absurd view. A courtyard, filled with organics similar to her master’s but these were lanky and thick giants. An elegantly floral retreat, well minus the paved walkway her face cracked…  
That sword shifted slightly, detecting her curiosity and confusion that rippled through her fields. Concentrating on the swrdweilder’s fields she carefully expanded hers to barely touch their’s. 

“⁉️” Her optics brightened in disbelief. “Vice Commander Cyclonus?”

“What have you done with Tritus, Machine?” A deep accented voice growled, sword pressing in harder. Confusion rippled wildly through her.  
“But- Vice Commander…. I am Tritus… Have I done something to harm Tettares?” Worry and unease started to grow in her tanks, a heavy ball of mercury that she wished to purge. That would be the only plausible reason for the jetformer to turn his blade on her.

“Papa. Wait.” Tritus heard the patter of pedes rhythmically falling with purpose and confidence. A relieved smile rippled onto her bleeding lips. Those footfalls can only belong to her stubborn master, she bowed her helm as she felt that comforting bond- her only master’s bond responding. “I don’t think this one is lying… she feels like her..just doesn’t look like her” the warmth of a large hand rested upon her helm. The sword slowly, reluctantly left and was smoothly sheathed with a soft shk. 

The gunformer remained with her helm bowed, unsure of what had happened. That golden field now laced with intricate ebony patterns engulfed hers, questioning and requesting answers. Without a second thought Tritus obeyed, allowing her master to see her memories in their fields. The smaller lavender haired child with her scars, leading her along a passage way over a large overpass, a massive violet jet with forward wings flying beside them. The child’s determined fields, seeking both reassurance and love from both parties which was undoubtedly given. 

A sudden dread- a warning in her fields as she picked up the sensor of an autofocus device. The instant reaction “CYCLONUS!” As she half pushed half threw tetta to the jet. The sharp pain of a bullet colliding with the back of her helm, the rush of wind as momentum pushed her over the passage way rail. The rapidly slow passing of a started tetta clinging to Cyclonus’ cockpit as she fell past his wing. The rippling feeling that tingled as she fell, offlining her optics as she waited for the inevitable ground.

The hand was gentler now, “Face me Tritus. I have a question for you.” The monochrome gunformer turned and couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. Before her stood a proud warrior, most certainly, Tetta, but older, taller, stronger. Beautiful. She towered over the mechanical being by 10ft. “Do you know what happened to the Tritus of my realm?”

Tritus couldn’t find her vocalizer for a few more moments, this was… surreal. Like a beautiful glimpse into the future for her. “My master…. I am sorry, but I do not know…but if you are willing… I will do my best to tend to her duties, if I am able. I will serve no other master than you for however long I am here.” 

“How curious. You sound almost like her.” Another pat on her helm. “Papa, I want to hear more from this one after we get her cleaned up. Please keep an eye on her. I’ll talk with her during my tea time.” The tall warrior bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. He guided the short gunformer down some halls to a bath. “You are filthy, clean and I will have our blacksmiths see what they can do with your armor… Tritus.”

After a bit of a spat about removing her armor, Tritus finally did. She looked away but spoke to the warrior’s properly turned back. “I…. require assistance.” That got her a slight turn of his head, purple hair flicked to the right. “What do you mean?”

“My protoform does not have arms…. I need assistance to remove the armor and to bathe as you requested.” She sounded a bit ashamed, unable to do this by herself. Usually her master would indulge her every so often and help her scrub her protoform, but the last one had been a while due to the frequent missions the child took on. Cyclonus sighed and turned to look at the newcomer. Out of the armor, she was even smaller, lacking of arms and two holes in her silver back- tank intakes- her front blatantly covered with old welds and burn marks. He noted the same androgynous shape as their Tritus. He sent for clothes as a servant took pieces of the shed armor away.

He had a servant help her clean as he felt it improper for him to do it, choosing instead to wait by the door. That same servant dressed her petite form with fabric. They had chosen a uniform for her, a child’s uniform as it would be the best fit but the long sleeve hung empty and swung when she walked. She followed this new Cyclonus nervously, feeling of exposed, and waited by his side as he sat down to read. That was how she stayed until recharge shut her mind down, leaving the warrior to look up at an armless ‘child’ leaning against the wall, fast asleep. He smirked-Just a little- Before returning to his reading.


	17. Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 21
> 
> Heads Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl

Heads up 

Keeping up the the tall organic warrior was difficult, his pace was just like his alternates when he was heading somewhere important. She was forcing her legs to move as fast as they could go, the uniform boots were tight and uncomfortable against her protoform. Each step took a bit more energy than before to complete out of the desire not to loose her posture. The one she had practiced for years to be deemed appropriate by her master’s protector.

Even the air itself seemed to be trying to hinder her, catching in the uniforms empty sleeves, making them flail and flop in her wake. Her optics twitched as she heard giggling from the living skyscrapers they passed. “What a strange child.” - “Poor thing, it’s so tiny” - “ The Queen is going to take this misfit? Even a child would be a better aide than that thing.” The voices hushed as soon as the regal warrior halted to level a warning glare. Once he was content with the response, he continued with a quietly fuming minibot and her ridiculously flapping sleeves. 

“Lord Cyclonus… Might I request my armor be returned… no matter if the repairs are not done… I feel unarmed and incapable to do my job as a weapon for my master…” Her voice trembled a bit, angry at how useless she was right now. The purple clad giant only glanced at the clothes protoform, even in her current state he could tell she was stubbornly keeping a dignified stance. Her three eyes though, betrayed the growing unease that swirled in them. “We will see what Tettares decides first. Bear with it for now.” 

“… Yes Sir.” 

Cyclonus returned his gaze forward but lowered his voice so only the mini could hear him. “You carry that uniform with pride, even for someone who knows not of our cause. Do not disappoint us.”

Optics brightened a bit at the subtle praise, a small thanks rippled towards the warrior. “I will do my best to serve my master, no matter what.” That got her a minute nod of approval- a silent “I’ll hold you to your oath” just before he stopped before a door, knocking before entering. Tritus followed nervous but quite happy to be back in that golden and ebony laced field, bowing as the door closed behind her.


	18. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 22
> 
> Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Comforting 

It had been a while, like a LONG while - that’s a lie, it’s been two days - since the heavily scarred caramel colored female had arrived. Always moving about trying to get her bearings about this flagship, it’s mechanoid inhabitants, and her preciously small child-master. A bored yawn left her lips, stretching the stiff healed skin taut, making her cheekbones strikingly noticeable. Thankfully whatever had happened to land her here had been when she had donned her full armor. Brilliant green eyes scanned the halls with disinterest. 

“Tch. It’s so boring with Cyclonus training her. These halls are so lifeless. Nothing to explore. Nothing to light on fire. No one to spar.” She grumbled to herself, “Best I go cook the Child something, before he decides to make her one of his ‘meals’ again.” Sometimes the androgynous green haired woman wondered if the child’s guardian actually bothered to try his ‘cooking’ but her face just scrunched up in response. There was no way for him to actually try it. 

The multiple heights of bots that passed and blatantly stepped around her like some kind of diseased roach, didn’t bother her at all. They had orders not to do anything to her because of her oAlts status as an aide to the child. A smirk replaced her scowl, funny how even in another universe, her place was beside her queen. Once to the secured storage area for Tettares, metal fingers quickly entered the code and stalked through the door. Immediately she was greeted with the meticulously sorted stores for their resident organic and the small kitchen on the side to prep her meals.

Tritus combed through plucking a few potatoes- noting how many were stored- “Heh. The kid likes ‘taters.” She began to cook her a meal with what she could find, deciding to make her a stew. Good for the stomach, easy to digest, and full of the nutrients she would need. Honestly, the bomb expert was impressed with what Cyclonus stocked up on. The beef that had been kept in the small freezer-like contraption was still usable. After about 2 hours of preping and cooking, the hearty stew was finally done all the vegetables soft and the meat falling apart. Plating a small bowl and covering it to keep it warm, picking up a spoon, napkin, and sending a message to see if Cyclonus wanted anything else brought up. The response - No. 

Using her bird-like legs to keep the bowl steady as she easily made way to her master’s training room. Knocking and waiting for the door to open before calmly walking in, a small bow to both she headed to Tetta. She placed the bowl gently on the child’s lap, “Be careful, it’s still a bit hot- especially the potatoes.” She said as she handed her the spoon. She watched as the child opened the bowl and a warm cloud of steam bathed the child’s face carrying the mellow fragrance of the stew upwards. Tritus only smiled as the child curiously poked the stew around for a bit, inspecting pieces on her spoon. Tritus couldn’t help the glow of happiness in her field as the child took a bite of the cooking stew- that one eye widening in surprise before continuing to spoon in mouthfuls. Green eyes flicked over to the Jetformer, a private message adorned with a deep love for the child. “She’s precious.” Their companionable silence continued as they watched the child eat. 

“Tritus, I want some more.”

“Anything for you, my dear” Tritus purred, retrieving the bowl and quickly exiting the room in a lengthy sprint. She would let this child eat a bit more since her physical training for the day was done - she needs sustenance for her growing form.


	19. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 23
> 
> Scars* May Add more Later. Need to ask the other writer first*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Scars 

Silence nestled into the dark apartment, with nothing but the shallow breaths from a sleeping lavender haired child and the deeper ones of an armored green haired organic. Green eyes seemed to glow as they checked on the peacefully sleeping child, gently brushing her fields with a comforting wave. The armored organic gently closed the door and walked down the hall, her metal bird like feet bringing small creaks and scrapes to life in the still air. 

Tritus came to a stop in the main room, glancing at the door - no movements, no one outside- Good she could do what she had been putting off since she came to this universe. Metal fingers picked and slowly removed her black and silver metal cuirass, laying it on the floor. Then removing the thick arching hip guards and backpack, laying them next to her cuirass. Briefly looking them over with a sigh. Maintenance would be crucial if she wanted to survive here. Hopefully she would be allowed access to a gorge or something.

Finally, the woman peeled the skintight under armor down to her hips, the metal panels lining her abdomen folding into each other along with the black material. A ragged sigh of relief filled the room, her bare back facing the door. Stretching stiffened muscles up and out before disconnecting one of her prosthetic arms- those were in need of a thorough look over as well. Using her foot she maneuvered the other off and flipped it over in her clawed extension making sure the interface connections in the base of the arm were in optimal condition.

The process took a while to ensure everything was in respectable conditions, noting any small dings or cracks in any part, using her feet to inspect every inch of her ‘parts’. The hiss of the door startled her, eyes blazing as her body reacted instantly, foot seizing one of her arms and prepped to toss it, the manual sequence to activate the stored explosives in the forearms primed and ready by her ‘toes’. The regal form of Cyclonus stepped through the door, pausing in surprise- his wings jerked up just a smidge- at the buzzard sight of the organic poised to hurl her detached arm at him. Slowly the arm came down, metal toes working the section of the arm it has latched onto, tapping it in a specific pattern before carefully laying it on the ground. The armless organic bowed gracefully to him, “Welcome back, my lord.”

When she got no response she straightened to see what was the matter with the mighty warrior. Her emerald green gaze caught his crimson optic tracing the layers of scarred skin, some places puffed and others sunken in with the frequent abuse she placed on her body. Her front was covered in lines and the ghostly remnants of flaming tendrils all from her line of work. Explosions.

“Oh? Am I so offputting that not even mechanical beings can handle my naked form?” She asked partially amused at the giant’s lack of response.

An amused hollow laugh left her lips, “Ahh-I am sorry, I don’t mean to offend you. I just find some irony in this predicament. I was just checking my wares when you came in. The little queen slumbers but I’d wager, not for much longer. She is eager to see you.” She drawled out as she leaned against the clean counters. The lights catching on recently healed scars across her flat chest- shiny, puffy, and red from her armor pressing upon them for the past three days. A claw of her foot gingerly scratched at a pink on on her side as she observed the mech with half lidded eyes. 

“The universe is strange you know… Cyclonus. Even in my realm, you had those same eyes when you first saw my scars on the battlefield. Both of you. Worlds apart but… still so similar. The you, from my universe raised a Queen. No- an Empress with your all. You, my lord… are a wonderful father- a crap cook- but truly, a wonderful father. Even if I look like this… I wish to stay near to see her grow… will you allow me to still serve you?” Her voice laden with deep respect .


	20. Blow out the Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 24
> 
> Blow out the Candles
> 
> *Warning Gore*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Blow out the Candles 

Possible trigger- Gore-

Dust slowly flittered down like leaves in the fall, ashes dancing like snowflakes, and smoke rising in a tangled cloud through the new hole in the roof. The ringing in her ears was loud, excruciatingly loud. A tiny hand shook as it rose to block the volatile light that flooded over her flesh. It was gentle and warm but that moment of tranquillity shattered as searing pain tore its way to her brain. Her abdomen and chest felt like the molten metals her poppa poured, white hot from the forges, stinging with pinpricks of icy cold pain as the drafts blew in, the agony of each speck of ash and dust landing - STICKING - to the tender flesh. But all this was nothing. Absolutely nothing compared to the newest feeling or rather, the lack of feeling. Her left arm, she had tried to move it and nothing greeted her. Reddened eyes shook in her skull, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Enduring the pain that screamed silently as she stretched and compressed skin on her neck to look towards her arm.

No hand.

No Elbow.

Just…

Just a bloody nub, a third of her arm, jagged bone exposed and bleeding. It throbbed, a dull ache with sharper pains from her broken bone, only adding more voices to her physical symphony of agony. 

No…. No…..NO! Green pupils constricted to pinholes focusing on the missing half of her arm, skewered to the wall by the glass shrapnel of the vials she had been playing with and the broken metal container she had used to test her chemicals in. Air and smoke caught in her throats as she drew in a trembling breath. Tears starting to spill from the corners of her eyes as she stared. Stared at that blood drained arm, HER arm. Those tears fell, carving river beds into the dust, smoke, and ash coated face of hers. Time seemed to go so slowly as she watched her arm collect its own volcanic dust coating. The uncontrollable twitches of her lips as they moved on their own to form that horseshoe shape that only crying can do. Finally her throat released her from it’s crushing hold. A shrieking cry of despair resounded from her ashen lips, gasping and screaming, pain and despair wracked her mind. Slowly the shrieks devolved into sobbing. 

She doesn’t remember when or how, but she recalls the worn hands, the warmest hands she’d ever felt gingerly pick her up as she sobbed and sobbed. The deep baritone voice whispering things to her, a field attempting to comfort her with small words, - it’s alright. Poppa is here. Shhhh. It’s alright my wee one.- endless cycles of it. He held her close to his chest, his spark pulsating in a slowed pattern as he slowly calmed the child. More voices. Foreign. Accented. She can’t remember much else. Just the warmth of her poppa. Colors blurring. Her arm on the wall. Then her world bleeds black.

————————————–

White… it was all that the child saw as her eyes opened. She moved to push herself off the bed, right hand to the bed and she leaned to support herself with her left- beginning to fall sideways. Thick calloused hands gently caught her and eased her up into a sitting position. She stared at her bandaged bloody stub of an arm. Lips shaking again. “Poppa…. I’m sorry. I’m sorry - I didn’t know. I- I just wanted to help you.” The green haired child choked out trying not to break into another crying fit.

“Oh Tritus” a gentle embrace, painful but necessary for both of father and daughter. “I know ye did sweetie. It’ll be a wee bit but, I have asked for a favor from our friends in thee estate. I know ye still want ta make weapons like ol poppy… but it’ll be painful deary. Maybe more painful than loosing your arm or these burns… I can’t take that away from ye.”

“What do you mean poppa? My arm… it’s gone. I can’t forge weapons like you anymore.”

A large weathered thumb rubbed her right cheek comfortingly, “I have requested for a prosthetic for ye my wee one. They will connect your nubbin to an interface. They said it’s painful and slow to heal, but ye be young child. 8 years old, not even 10. Ye should heal fine and adapt quickly to it. Ye will have ye arm back deary. They will be here for ye tomorrow morn. Be strong. Ye carry our blood, the blood of the Smithers. The fires are our kin my dear…Ye mother will be by tomorrow, I’m afraid I will not be able to see ye off. I must make an appropriate gift for the Queen as thanks.” Another warm hug, gone to soon, leaving the green haired child with the cold and the emptiness that dug deep into her spark.  “I won’t let you down Poppa. I’ll carry on our traditions.” The child murmured to the emptiness of white around her.

—————————-

7 years later, 2 more unlucky explosions, 3 more surgeries and implants, 4 sessions of resizing and modifying her limbs, 1 year to heal and fully master being mobile again. She’d finally completed her first weapon. A beautiful pair of guns that fired explosive rounds- an homage to her end and beginning of her unique craft. Used for midrange combat, the intricately etched pistols had specialized bullets, a compound chamber that would melt the separation slide in between the two volatile chemicals. The firing of the bullet heats the 2nd chemical enough to get it to start boiling and as it flies it would melt the slide before exploding. Usually at 300ft to 500ft. The rounds would not explode unless heated. Their magazines made of a heat absorbing material to ensure safety for the user.

She had been testing these out since her first accident. Many of the residents avoided her specific area in fear that the next explosion would be the end of theirs and her day. Permanently. Not that it mattered to much to her. Being androgynous from birth she never really got along with many of the city’s children. The freak show of the city. Scorned and ogled from afar. She scoffed to herself at the intrusive thoughts. The very fact that the city was a city at all, was due to her family’s craft. The trade deal they had made with the fearsome estate miles away - progress and technology for truly masterful pieces of armor and weaponry, their fealty. When the Queen called, her family always came as the Queen had always taken care of their once smithing town.

Tritus was dressed in their formal attire, hair braided back into a flowing fishtail with black and gold beads here and there, sheer black 4 pointed stars patterned into silkily black linen tunic with a deep “U” shaped drop from the collar piece, intricate gold plating adorned the side of the drop and the edges of her long sleeves. Her sleeves had been adjusted for her prosthetic limbs, allowing her to move them freely without being caught, they covered her connections well and left her silver hands exposed. The bottom of the tunic was long, cascading over her wide hips elegantly, the split in the center also accentuated by gold plating. Per tradition, each piece was crafted by a family member as a sign of passage. She wore black pants that were also adjusted to suit her prosthetic legs, baggy enough to look relatively normal in public, mostly like she had thick legs. The material sagged into a beautiful balloon by her ankles. 

With an eager smile, she picked up the engraved box that held her first official weapons. The gift for the Queen, a sincere thanks for all that was given to her. “Master! I am ready to go when you are.” She called before waiting by her home’s entry. A large fading-green haired man hobbled down the steps, dressed in a similar manner to her. He paused at the end of the stairs, to gaze at the young lady before him. “Ye look beautiful my daughter. A proud warrior of the Smithers indeed. Come it is time for ye to start repaying ye and mine debts.” 

The girl bowed gracefully to her father, feeling his pride swell around her with his fields. “When I die my wee one. Promise me that ye will continue to serve the Queen. We are truly indebted to her.”  
“Rest easy father. Master. I will uphold our name, our weapons, and give it all to our Queen.” 

“Let us go, I am eager to introduce our newest Artillery Maker.”


	21. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 25
> 
> Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl

Learning 

The strange white crystals disappeared in the broiling water. Then fleshy hands dumped a handful of dried sticks in. Thin sticks that slumped and whitened a bit where the water touch. When the blue eyes of the cook wasn’t looking, inquisitive metal fingers plucked on out and brought it close to the three glowing eyes. 

Ahem” A masculine voice caught the mechanoid’ attention. Her optics trailed up the the tall man, with a reluctant motion, offered the strange stick back to the open hand. “I don’t understand why you stay here, little warrior. The Queens orders were for you to learn about our cause. Not how we cook.”

“I have already asked my Lady for her approval of this…. chef. I doubt I will get a better opportunity to learn more about your unique systems…. I wish to learn. Learning what the cause here is a simple matter of observation. ”

The man eyed her out suspiciously. “But you don’t eat our food. What buzzard reason would a machine like yourself need to learn how to cook?”  
A small pout came over the Mini’s facia as she crossed her arms. “Something that is in need of more nutrient rich things. That require…. an organic knowledge of things.” The gunformer replied cautiously. “If I ever return to my own reality, I would be far more useful to caring - properly- for that reason.”

“••• You care deeply for this person huh?”

“There would be no other reason for me to learn this strange craft otherwise, Chef… please. Teach me. I recall trades are common here. It is not the best in craftsmanship, but I can make you a bauble… perhaps a ball or something smaller? I recall seeing a sparkling around here… a child. I can make you something to give to them. Safe. Although if needed it can be used as a weapon of self defense.” The mini pressed hoping the man would take the clumsy offer.

Another gaze before he turned to stir the pot he had going. “It’s a deal. For now- I’ll teach you what I know for this bauble of yours… go wash your hands- every groove- in the sink then clean the dishes. If you don’t know how ask on of the people here while I finish this meal. 

A smile grew on her lips, “Thank you”, before she hopped off the stool and hurried to the sink. Scrubbing was going to take a bit but this knowledge- firsthand knowledge- was priceless. Her fields cooled close to her form in delight, her master would be most pleased if she could prepare more complicated foods. “I can’t wait”


	22. The Joy of Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 26
> 
> The Joy of Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl

The Joy of Cooking 

The disbelief on the Chef’s face was priceless. All of the kitchen staff were struggling to stifle their laughter. The stern faced chef was speechless, his eye twitching at the little mechanoid before him. She stared back up at him expectantly as she held the plate up to him to observe. After a full 30 seconds of no response the mini stared to lower the plate that held a single unpeeled potato on its shiney surface, steaming and soft. 

“ Did… Did I Potato wrong?” She asked so innocently, genuinely concerned that she had messed up. The worn hands of the chef gently patted the femmes shoulders, akin to how he handled his own child when he blurted things out. Too innocent this one, he thought. The chef already knew one of the staff members had told her that the dish was called potato. The gafawing behind him only confirmed it. One hand released the warm metal shoulder to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“No. You did a good job. It looks like it’s supposed to. -deep breath- let’s move on to a more complicated recipes.” He said forcing a gentle smile onto his features. “You’ve gotten familiar with what the ingredients have to feel like in order to taste the best… despite not being able to taste it. Now you will learn how to deepen the flavors by combining it.” A firm pat on her helm before the man stood and glared at his staff. “As for all of you, best you help this one as best you can, she has done a much finer job than all of you by keeping up with the dishes. Even staying all night unless she is summoned to practice. Don’t hinder her by telling her ridiculous names of completed dishes.” 

—————- 

‘This little machine’, the chef thought, ‘I know she has no idea what these legumes are or how to prepare them…. but… this is just pathetic.’ The chef stared with a lax face, his mouth slightly ajar as he observed the miniformer struggle with an onion. His assistant was having too much fun with the poor thing. “Okay, so you’ve gotten it peeled. Now you need to mince it. Do you remember how to mince?” The assistant asked trying not to laugh as the mini finally plucked off the last of the brown skin.

Tritus nodded, so seriously that it made the assistant giggle. She carefully balanced the onion on the board, 'good’ the chef thought, but his face dropped when she raised her barrel hand and stabbed it. She made an irritated sound as it got stuck on her fingers. His hand hit his face and dragged down slowly as his assistant pursed their lips together mischievously. “No, no. Not like that Tritus. Like this.” The assistant grabbed a knife and started to cut into the onion with a grid pattern almost to the base. On the second stroke he started to bawl startling the mini.  
“Why are you crying?” 

“Because that is what you’re supposed to do when you cut onions.” The assistant replied with a smirk.

Green optics narrowed as her face scrunched up a bit in suspicion. Searching the assistant’s face for a little bit… she grabbed the offered knife. 'I need a drink’ the chef thought in dismay as the mini started to fake cry while wildly slicing at the onion. His assistant, no help whatsoever, rolling on the floor laughing till he had tears in his eyes.


	23. Accepting Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 27
> 
> Accepting Reaity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl

Accepting Reality

Blue and white cloth greeted her as she opened her optics, she had been in recharge and the fog from the sudden reboot vanished in an instant. Three forest colored optics instinctively gazed upwards, her blank expression making her look like a bewildered child. Deep fern hues met hers, the face frowning and aggressive, the sounds of metal weapons immediately surrounded her. Cold metal poked the back of her helm. 

“Where is my daughter?!” A venomous hiss pierced the room. Another prod to the back of the head, a bit more force put into it.

Tritus sighed, “The more I come here, the more I’m starting to believe that this is the normal way to greet people.” The words escaped her lips before she registered what she had said. She stiffened as the blade tip pressed harder.

“Answer my question, Machine.” 

“You all have green hair…. you must be her unit? Her family as she put it? Look. I’ve never met any of you before. But my designation is Tritus of copperfields. The uh… other Tritus- your daughter- and I have a complicated relationship-” a large hand latched onto her shoulder and spun the mini around to greet her Alts mothers snarling face.

“Bring. Her. Back. NOW!”

A frustrated sigh left her lips as she knocked the organic hand off her shoulders. Her servos seemed to disappear as she reached into her subspace causing the surrounding Dusk Borns to bring their weapons closer to her form. “Just listen to me briefly. She and I have an understanding, she gave me this in case I ever encounter you folks. So that you won’t kill me on sight.” Her servo visible one more gingerly clutching a black, orange, and emerald designed knife. “She said that this is only made for kin. She has given me half of her set. Now, can we please sheath the swords?”

Optics watched warily as the room filled with chatter, discussions, arguments. The swords around her did not waver, not even an inch. The man clothed in blue and white touched the top of her helm with a single finger tip. “Why should we believe that she gave that to you? You could have stolen it.” He rumbled.

Wiggling out from under his grip to glare up at him. Without a word she transformed into a 5ft gun. “Then tell me why, I- a gun, would need such an elegant knife? Hmm organic? Why would I come all the way here to steal a specific knife in order to pop up in front of what can only be described as an organic cult of organic blacksmiths? When I am a gun?! From another universe? The only reasons I come here is because my master requests to see my alt and I can be of service to the Queen.” The monochrome gun ranted. 

Slowly weapons sheathed and the Dusk Borns gave her some space. “You have a temper little one. But you have a valid point. You may be too honest though, with your words.” The man in blue rumbled in thought. They watched her transform, a spectacle of interest to many of them, before whispering amongst themselves. Her Alts mother stared at her. “Is my daughter safe?… in that other realm? The one she often talks about.”

“I can only tell you that she lives… I believe she said your name was Silver. So, Matriarch Silver, I will only confirm that she has left an impressive impression on the army there, as well as captured a good amount of affection from my master and my vice commander. It would be pertinent to note that she also is a very good cook.” Tritus quipped back nonchalantly.

The woman seemed to relax a bit. “That is good, she is pregnant. We wish for her to carry safely… she has an ancestor with the same physical condition as her… she could carry but there were complications at birth… she did not make it through the ordeal.” Her voice lowered in worry.

“Your daughter is strong, I’ve heard high marks from my Vice commander. She will survive. It seems that she is very adept in that skill.” Tritus murmured before offering the knife handle to the woman. “As long as my master and her Queen are happy. We will continue this trade off of realities. I hope we can work together.”

“I think we will manage. Come dear. I wish to pester you about your form if I may.” 

“Heh. She said you would say that. I will oblige but I ask that you send a message to the queen for me, alerting her of my presence. I would hate to miss any opportunities to be of assistance.”


	24. Kneading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 28
> 
> Kneading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl

Kneading 

Stretchy strands of sticky pale orange….organic matter hung from Tritus’ slender servos. Her curiosity had driven her to this, she had thought to herself- ‘I want to try something new today’. Perhaps it was due to her recent instantaneous recharge in the courtyard but it was just after midnight and no one was in the kitchen. Perfect.

Several hours ago she had been helping her Majesty with a variety of tasks. The Queen had briefly mentioned something about yams and bread at different parts of their conversation. Not that she was one for much chatter anyways, but still the mini listened intently for minuscule hints at what she was craving. Once Lord Cyclonus had entered the private suite, she had been dismissed to go and recharge. After all she had been there 6 days so far and never rested, far to eager to be of use at any moment.

The night was beautiful, mysterious, and strangely nostalgic. The night sky laden with water soaked clouds, the winds sweeping almost everything off in a wild dance throughout the courtyard. Entranced by the sights, the mini watched as if frozen to her spot in the middle of the courtyard. The comforting synergy that flowed around interrupted by a ping “Low energy. Recharge Cycle Initiated.” Dim optics stared upwards watching as the dancing winds suddenly began a frivolous number with the rain that showered down. The air seemed to be alive with energy- Beautiful- an energy that she could feel and grasp with her servotips. The cold raindrops pelting into warm metal, cool glass, dripping down into her very core. 

“Recharge Cycle 50% initiated. 30 seconds till completion.” Rolled across the Mini’s entranced optics, determined to soak in as much of this odd energy as possible. The world went silent as her sense slowly started to shut down. Her servos relishing the growing feeling of energy sparking through the air, and savoring the ground rumble beneath her pedes as her world faded to black. Then a sudden jerk, a seizing feeling of going rigid, hot- oh so hot - energy flowing through her systems straight to her spark and then to her pedes. 

Near staticky white optics glared to life, smoke drifting from her mouth and seams. She felt great! Better than great- Fantastic. All weariness from her frame was gone. She glanced around as her audios came back online before jumping as a booming sound echoed around her. The clouds above in a powerful battle with lightning coiled deep inside as its clear lifeblood pelted all bellow its fluffy surface.

Soaking in every moment, the mini watched until the battle of light died out and rained no more upon the castle grounds. Slowly she gathered her bearings, still in awe by the raw power she had witnessed, and walked as the sky opened up to a peaceful throw of stars. Twinkling as if nothing had happened.

When she came back to reality she was in the kitchen once more. Nothing to do, no dishes, no chef, but all this energy. “The yams. The bread…. I’ll make her majesty some sweet potato bread.” The mini murmured as a smile flashed onto her face. She had learned enough so far about this oddly complex organic process. Pulling book after book from the chef’s shelves, green optics scoured the flimsy pages for a recipe. Her smile broadened on her cracked face, there it was. A recipient for potato bread… well it was called feather rolls for some odd reason. The round buns most certainly did not look anything remotely close to feathers.  
Carefully, the monochrome mini worked on her project, measuring. Steaming. Making yeast. Cooling. Combining. Resting. Rising. Punching. Rising. 

Slowly the mini moved the bowl of pale Orange dough to a counter as if afraid any movement would deflate the thing. Dusting the surface and her servos with flour she scrapped the blob out. Another layer of flour and the. She stuck her servos in to knead the dough as the recipe instructed. Optics blinked in surprise as she pulled her servos back to knead it again, sticky strands stuck to each tip streatching as she pulled away. The way it stretched fascinated her, the smaller weaker strings snapping and falling back to meld loosely with the mass. More flour, another try, more strings, but not enough to have that sheen the recipe stated. Carefully she fought with the dough from her finger tips and paused as an idea came. Liberally dusting her clean arms with flour she formed half of her muzzle. Rolling it over the dough, pausing to fold and flour it until it was a nice shiny ball, no strings or anything.

Getting some string, Tritus cut the dough into decent portions, rounding it with her servos, then using the string to bind it into 8 crescent sections. Another round of rising, brushed with this eggwash thing and placed into a preheated oven. Now all she had to do was wait.

It was almost morning now, she could feel the cool air blowing in just a tad warmer than before as she checked on her creations. Paying no mind to the Chef as he jumped when he saw Tritus in the kitchen, recently cleaned as she waited. The alluring aroma of a faintly sweet bread filled the room. He cringed as this child sized being reached into the scalding hot oven to pull the tray out as if it was nothing. The mouthwatering fragrance was so much stronger now, slightly sweet from what must’ve been honey and another smell.

Tritus waved for him to join her almost eagerly, too eagerly for 4 in the morning. The breads were cooling, steam condensing in the early morning air. A quiet chuckle escaped the Chef, “You’ve made so gorgeous bread pumpkins little chef- a commendable feat especially since you had no help.” 

A warm fleshy hand rested against Tritus’ helm, a reassuring sign that she had passed the first part of her self induced test. They waited in companionable silence until the breads were cooled enough to be deemed edible. Silver servos reached out and cut the ties of her ‘pumpkin’ corsets and peeled them. Offering one to the Chef as she reached for the next bread, “Please it, I want to make sure it is edible enough for the Queen… it may still be hot on the inside though.”

She watched nervously with one optic as the rest focused on freeing the other pieces from their strings. What she saw only baffled her as the chef tested its weight in his hands, smelled the aroma, tested its firmness, all before gently tearing it in half with his large hands. “Ah, you’ve made a feather bread and you’ve filled it with a bit of yam paste. Very Clever for someone who doesn’t eat these.” He praised, his expression telling her the level of his compliment. Blowing on it a little the man bit into it and smiled as he began to chew, his eyes closing

He could feel the mechanoid’s gaze, nervous but waiting. Once the piece was swallowed her patted her on the head, “you’ll make a fine baker Tritus. I am sure her Majesty would be please by your efforts. Go prep a tray for her, I will get some condiments she may like. May as well get her some tea as well. ”

“Will it be enough for her morning meal?”

“Place 3 on there, unless his Lord is planning to be there as well. Then place the rest. I will ready his Lord’s breakfast drink as well.”

“… You’ve not eaten much yet Chef. Please take this one too. You will need energy for today. I plan to return once Her Majesty allows me.” Servos placed another bun out for the chef before turning to stack the 7 others neatly.

“It never ceases to amaze me, Tritus, that you are more than a machine… Truly humbling in many ways. Thank you.”

All the man got was a soft smile before she turned with her readied tray and headed off to her Majesty’s room. A quiet knock, a drowsy reply to come in. Silently the mini set up the small table in the sparse room for Breakfast. She couldn’t help the small smile as she waited. Her Lord and her Majesty would be up shortly… well maybe not her Lord…. but he might appreciate the small snack before returning to slumber.


	25. Keeping Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 29
> 
> Keeping Face
> 
> *Warning Gore*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Keeping Face

Trigger- Gore- 

Bittersweet. That would be what The fully armored green haired woman used to describe her situation. The familiar grey and black metal of the ship rippled into her view. She instinctively glanced down and saw the lavender haired child gazing up at her, well masked happiness, as if the desired effect of the gun was uninteresting at most. Gracefully the organic bowed to her, not a flinch or a twitch from her form as she did so or as she rose. A ping- private wordless question of muted concern from the regal jet behind her. 

She could feel his crimson gaze on her back scrutinizing her in his discreet way. She gave him a side glance as the child stepped closer to her, figures nothing could slip past this one. From his actions, Tritus knew he had detected that heavily masked spark of pain in her fields. Even as she smiled happily for her little queen, she could feel his field subtly pressing against hers, suspicious at the stoic energy in it. Compared to their last visit, it had been open to them, a bit more subdued in public but still open. 

The child seemed to notice as well as she stiffened. Shit. She bowed again to the little queen. “I will explain later, my dear master, but might I request we head to a private area. It is not something that should be discussed in front of prying eyes” she whispered to Tetta as she sent a private ping back to Cyclonus. “I am injured my lord… I need to take care of the bullet before an infection takes hold… I will not let this one endure any sickness, especially if it can be avoided”.

At the narrowing of the crimson optic, she knew he had more questions but nonetheless, he signaled for them to follow. Tetta a splitting image in his wake, walking with a strong purposeful stride, not a movement wasted. Tritus followed as quickly as she could, her breaths quiet, shallow and slow as she attempted to regulate her body’s reaction to the metal slug lodged just above her right hip. Each movement caused the bleeding flesh to rub against that sharp intruder, bringing a deep reoccurring ache through her body. Her pride kept her back straight and face forward stubbornly. It would be shameful for her own family to show such weakness in front of the public eye as you return from the battlefield. Even though it was an unexpected turn of events, she was still returning from a victorious battle that her Queen had waged. A tiny strained smile crept onto her lips at the thought as the trio drew closer to Cyclonus’ apartment.

The door could not close fast enough as Tritus’ hunched over hand covering her right hip. No amount of breathing exercises could stop her body from trembling. Lips pressed firmly together, she staggered to the kitchen, plucking salt, apple cider vinegar, a lemon, and a honey jar from the cupboards. “Forgive me, I need to do this quickly.” She exhaled sharply as she headed to the shower area a bit unsteady. 

A small part had hoped that the two would not follow her, but she already knew they were right on her slow trail. She slumped her back against the shower walls and slid down with a grunt. Arms tiredly working off her cuirass and the clothing beneath it. Stripping her hip guards off, a notable chip off the top of the right guard and set it down on the floor to to pop off her right leg. Head falling back against the slick tiles, she paused to gather her strength again. A deep inhale and she pulled the cloth over and off her stub to expose the bleeding hole above her hip bone, the area around it puffy, swollen, and surrounded by a sickly blue bruise. 

Another shaking breath, she grabbed the lemon and bit it, next her poured some vinegar over her hands, and then on her wound- a painful grunt dragged out of her throat as she suck her teeth into the lemon, green eyes wide but focused fully on the next step. Grimacing, she pushed her finger in and dug, her powerful jaw seeming to juice the lemon like a vampire. With a thick heavy breaths and a shudder, fingers pulled out the offending chunk and dropped it to her side in favor of the vinegar again. 

Her spark pulsed rapidly barely visible beneath her skin as it seemed to be closer to the back of her hips. But the location of the wound was close enough to warrant worry from the usually boisterous female. Curious eye and optic watched her as she placed salt on the lemon, released from her maw only to be crushed over her wound, the last of its pale yellow life juices forcefully extracted. They watched Tritus groan, uncertain in what way they could help or how to at all. A ragged sigh filled the room as the woman slumped back after smearing a thick layer of honey over it. She offered them a relieved smile as she caught her breath in the blood covered shower. Sure as hell wasn’t the best way to care for her wound, but it was the best option for now. She spaced slightly at the light. 

“I’ll clean… this up…. once I catch my wind again.” She murmured tiredly.


	26. Get the Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 30
> 
> Get the Party Started
> 
> *Slight Gore warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Get the Party Started 

Violet. Beautiful, vivid hues of reds swirling, dancing, melding with cooling blues, the slight sparkle of the paint beneath the crystal sheen, a polished mirror’s surface. The angles of the metal beautifully, expertly, crafted- no doubt from an master. Green eyes blinked casually, a smirk gliding upon her lips.

“Ara~ Ara~ My Lord, Ye have a beautifully crafted Codpiece, I must pester ye later on it~” she drawled out teasingly. She glanced to the purple giant’s left and dipped her blushed face to the Child, “Evening, My Queen.” 

A slight tilt of her head as if listening to something, bringing the partially full glass cup to her lips, she drained the maroon liquid in a few swallows.

“Mmmm, well- I would love to start the last dance~ After all, the party was quite borish anyways.” The green haired woman purred spinning around on her heel, her black and gold outfit swirling around her with the small tinkling of the metal plates. Hands grasped onto the daggers hidden on her lower back and seductively pulled them out to face off against the offending mechs that had the audacity to attack her Master and her Lord. Licking one of them gleefully before springing forward in a blur. The group of mechs fell swiftly to their knees- supporting lines cut. The green blob of color piping in and out of the shadows with black blades dripping with energon.

A clawed foot stepped on one of the offending mechs helms, “I am so ecstatic. Ye, my dear, have allowed me to complete both of my Master’s orders. This is from my Queen- now… what did she say to tell ye” The drunken woman drawled tapping the warm metal in thought. Tink. Tink. Tink. Screech. Nails dug into the metal.

“Ah, yes. Stop shooting my vassal in the head or I will personally seek ye damn fools out-” the woman purred before swinging the dagger down into the blue optics just bellow the helms edge. “And show ye what happens when ye mess with me” she finished darkly before jumping down and hummed in greeting to the child.

“As ye have commanded my queen. They be immobile for ye information on that gun ye needed.”


	27. Indecent Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 31
> 
> Indecent Exposure  
> A special Thanks to Unifyingspark for Cyclonus' Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Indecent Exposure 

Tritus stared blankly at the prim and proper man before her at his request. He was looking at her, intently, hoping maybe for her compliance to his request. Only a few minutes ago, did her Lord finally mention her appearance. “Tritus. I must request for you to be more clothed… it is indecent for a woman to be this… exsposed.”

She had simply corrected him when he had asked if “he would like to join him for some sparring”. His eyes went wide at the correction, surprised perhaps even startled. Her name was just as gender neutral as her form. A trait she had come to accept and promote about herself. Keeping her face straight and stern, betraying none of the mischievous thoughts popping into her head. “As you wish my lord.” She bowed and left. Once turned a broad Cheshire Cat smile peeled onto her lips. She would change indeed.

Cyclonus was reading in the courtyard, a common place to find him when his child was in lessons. The breeze flowed through his tied violet hair, brining the mellow scents of flowers to him. A calm and happy place for him to seek peace. The soft metal scrapping heading towards his back alerted the man to Tritus’ return. He couldn’t place it but he felt something was off. He turned around to see the green haired woman, smiling and leaning against a pillar. His eyebrow twitched, the slight tug of the corners of his mouth, disbelief and a a fraction of humor rippled through him at the sight. This woman. Just. She was going to be interesting.

Before him, she stood almost nothing different except… for the colorful flashing lights of the nipple pasties she had stuck onto her flat chest. “Tritus…. My friend… I would never question your ability as a warrior or guardian to my dear child however,” his lips curled into a frown, “your ability to dress yourself is subpar.”

The indecent woman laughed heartily at his reaction, crossing her arms across her chest. “Not all of us are meant for clothing my lord.” She stalked forward and gently straighten his coat collar, “ I mean being a walking fire hazard tends to ruin A LOTof clothing.” She smirked at him, “besides, Tetta does not seem to mind.”  
“Tetta would forgive you anything, she’s a child”  
Her smile just got bigger, “that she is my lord. An adorable one at that.”  
——–______~~~~~~~______—— 

Bonus Drabble:

The next day Cyclonus was heading to his daughters quarters, for their usual breakfast. He arrived and knocked on the metal door. He heard a quite click and the door opened. He stiffened and stared. Tritus had opened the door for him to enter, but that in itself was not unusual. It was what she was wearing. A puffy ball gown with all the fixings. Make up, earrings, hair done, ring, well… not shoes. There were none that could fit her unique feet. He was drawn from his surprise by his daughter’s laughter. A pure and happy sound but he glanced to the woman holding the door. She only smirked in reply a silent “Too much clothing, my lord?”

@unifyingspark This Drabble for you. Hope it makes you smile :) thanks for the reaction for Cyclonus.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 32
> 
> Pop the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Pop the Question 

Soft whiring of mechanical parts filled the room as the green haired woman carefully braided her remaining hair in her family’s traditional style. Pausing only to string small beads intermittently into the design. The meeting was only an hour away and normally her usual formal attire was fine… but this time, her family heads were to be present. That meant she had to go ‘properly’ adorned in her branches’ attire. She groaned inwardly, although the flowing fabric looked nice upon her, she never felt comfortable in them. Her lack of breasts often emphasized by the loose sheer fabric, obviously made for a more traditional female body and modified as best as it could be for her oddity.

She painted on thin layers of make up, ones she held only for this reason, black wings upon her eyelids, a tiny gold line just under it to add accent. Black and gold- the purest colors of a fire. The soot marks the skin with its ebony claws and the gold reflects the intensity of its fiery embrace- so her father once told her. Shifting the thin layers of fabric over to line up the individual layers of color, she looked into the mirror before her. The slightly loose top, the beautiful ember like color scheme of the dress, the black and gold sash that cinched the fabrics to her waist. The sheer black sleeves that covered her arms and the tiny beads in her hair… All of this… was not her. 

Cold eyes bore into her dress from her reflection. It would be the first time she had owned this atrocious garb in front of her Queen and the Lord beside her. It hid almost all of her mechanical prosthetics, revealing only her hands and feet, the slight glimmer of silver beneath the sheer black. Reluctantly she reached for the lipstick that her mother had sent her, ebony black, and carefully applied it. “A proper leader must also look the part. You my daughter, will replace me when I die as I did when your father passed. It is our duty.” Her mother had droned in her teens. The future…. She never dared to dream of it. For her future had been to serve and master all of her father’s craft… but that turned out to be just a foolish dream. 

“Tch.”

The woman turned to leave, her dress flowing behind her, wrapping around her legs. Irritating, impractical, and too flown for her tastes. People moved out of her way as she walked, no smile upon her black lips, no happy glimmer in her eyes, just a neutral 'get out of my way or else’ look. It didn’t take her very long to greet her family, the three leaders standing together like a small grove of trees. They were all around 35- 40ft, dressed in their respective colors. Her mother in blacks, golds, and oranges. Her Uncle of the water branch in Blues, greens, and whites. Her Uncle of the metal branch in deep bronze, silver, and browns. She bowed respectfully to them in greeting before standing next to her mother. They did not converse as their fields gently greeted hers with a not so subtle relief- their little chief in training hadn’t killed herself yet.

Their interactions came to a sudden stop as the Queens hall doors opened. They walked in and there was chatter by some of the advisors. They had been told only three leaders would be there. Not four. They greeted the Queen and the Lord respectfully before heading to the conference table before them. Only daring to sit once the Queen took her spot a curious but masked look towards the ember dressed woman. It took a few hours as business was handled, settled, signed and finished. Tritus said not a word, her fields neutral and kept firmly to herself. Her master’s hadn’t recognized her yet, a fact she was thankful for and hoped to keep hidden. Green eyes carefully tracked the advisors as they left, the Queen usually dined with the leaders as their ties were very close. 

Tritus made the mistake of glancing at Lord Cyclonus in a thoughtless moment. As soon as their eyes met, she saw him freeze. Rigid. Eyes narrowing just slightly. A reaction that just screamed silently “No fucking shit. Its YOU. YOU are PROPERLY CLOTHED. YOU. CLOTHED. UNBELIEVABLE.” 

Her eyes narrowed slightly as a small smirk creeped onto her lips, carefully angling herself to hide it from her mother, her own little way of nonverbal rebuttal “Now now, don’t get used to it, my lord.”

Thankfully the Queen didn’t seem to notice, but the branch leaders did. “Tritus, don’t be rude to Lord Cyclonus.” Her mother scolded as she twacked her across the back of her head.

“Oh be nice, Silver, she’s been here long enough. I doubt they are offended by her glares. Besides we should be glad the little angry owl is still even here.” One of the leaders rumbled laughing.  
“She has Quint’s gaze that’s for sure. Intense and mischievous. Be glad you have such a vibrant daughter.”

“Hmph, I’m quite glad that she hasn’t managed to blow herself up again.-"The look on Tritus’ face said so much. She just wanted to go back to her little room and change… but she couldn’t so she grabbed her cup of wine and took a swig at the leaders exchange. ”-us. When will I be a grandmother? Or have you found a pupil yet?“

A hand flew to her mouth to keep the wine from spilling out as she choked, painfully swallowing the alcoholic beverage in between her coughing fit. The hearty laughter of her Uncles to the side. Oh sweet mother of flames. She wanted to go crawl in a hole and hide, her mother… so blunt… so embarrassing. Her face was blushed a rare sight especially for her. "I have neither yet, mother. I doubt I will ever get either with my reputation.”

“You need to pass on the family trade dear, I suggest you make haste to find a suitable mate.” A pointed look, oh dear. Here it comes. “You are 24 now my dear, and I’m afraid you may kill yourself before you pass on your father’s knowledge. Please spend a bit more time on finding someone to settle down with rather than blowing yourself up.”

Her hand firmly covered her face, supporting it from hitting the table like she very much wanted to do. “Okay momma. Okay…. I’ll look but I make no promises.” All that she got was a quiet huff from her side. This was going to be a LONG dinner.


	29. HUnting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 33
> 
> Hunting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Hunting Game 

Possible Nsfw but I didn’t finish it. It kinda died. I have no clue how the Hunter would react *shrugs* I may update it later

The night was passing by pretty quickly. Drinks all around, the small bouts of laughter here and there, the private room filled with a homely feeling of belonging. Cyclonus, the hunter, and Tritus were playing card games. Tritus loosing horribly each time, laughing as she drank a bit more and more with them. 

The woman’s flushed face smiled before she leaned to her side and whispered something to the Hunter. A small giggle leaving her lips. Cyclonus merely raised an eyebrow at the motion. He had noticed over the past few months after her mother’s visit she had emboldened her attempts to sway his hunter friend. Sometimes the hunter responded other times he didn’t. Cyclonus hid a small smile, he had a feeling his friend was not used to being pursued. At least not as strongly as the woman before them had. She was like a predator stalking her prey. The thought of the Hunter being hunted was highly amusing.

Tritus offered a goodnight to her lord and her master before swiping a few of the hunters cards out of his hands as she walked away. “The game’s begun, hunter~” she teased before she dashed out of the room, leaving the bewildered hunter staring after her. It took a few moments before the Hunter offered his good night to his master and his daughter before gathering his cards up, that determined gleam in his eyes. It was one he had when he was out to track something- whether it was for his cards or for the femme- one could only guess.


	30. Rekindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 34
> 
> Rekindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Rekindling 

Her fires were burning out. She drowned her evening in drinks and laughter, games and wild chases. Her plot to try and lure her mark, perhaps maybe convince him of the throbbing his laugh brought to her spark. Of course…. he had come for his cards. Perhaps it was the alcohol, maybe it was his nerves, maybe it was her. She didn’t know…. but she had watched him leave. And now…. everything felt too cold. Unnatural. Hollow. She sent a ping to her master “I need to forge” and jumped off the balcony ledge. She knew her master would understand, sometimes especially with her family, she NEEDED to forge, and often her majesty would let her be. Great works often came from these obsessive sessions. But tonight, she needed to rekindle her soul.

Wind whipped by her as she steadily headed to the outskirts of the castle walls, far from the joyous celebration within the thick castle, the suffocating hustle and bustle, the perceived cold rejection. Metal feet carried her home, eyes lidded as if in a trance, fire. Warmth. Home. The words lead her forward, past her little abode to the forge bellow. The shack near the utmost edge of the castle perimeter. The shadows of the walls looming over her as the pale cold moonlight bathed the land. Too cold. Frigid. Need the inferno. Need life.

Her body moved, familiar routine pounded deep into her muscle memories, hauling log after log into the furnace. Thick black smoke rising as the flames grew stronger, the heat of the raging fires within slowly invading the cold room. The woman did not change her expression, cold, emotionless, lifeless- a crack in her bubbly visage. She did not don her armor, no it would only take away the heat, the renewing heat from her skin. The mask forgotten on her workbench, a fiend that hindered her sight, stifled the soot from her lungs, the flaming ash from her soul. Expert hands worked, pulling metal slugs, layering, binding, and immersing them into the raging flames. Empty green eyes watched, entranced by her work.  
Night turned to day, day into night, the endless smoke rising from her forge chimney the only sign to the castle inhabitants that she still lived. 

Pounding became therapy. Twisting, pulling, reshaping- the burn she desired. The amount of twisted cores grew around her each day. Tears fell from smoke kissed eyes, hollow still, the woman heating and bonding the cores together. Her anguish, her faults, her desires, she forced them all into the fire to manipulate and twist into harder and harder cores.

Since the party, she had stayed and crafted four days away, and yet she continued. Sweat, smoke, ash, and metal flecks covered her fire kissed skin. Barely stopping for sleep, food, or water compulsively she toiled. She noticed none of the castle servants sent to check and interact with her, her dull gaze hyper focused on the metal cores becoming one. Even Lord Cyclonus could not capture her attention as she pounded into the seventh day. 

Strained eyes, her body screaming in agony at the overuse, she finally let her hammer rest. The beautiful long blade before her a dull red from taking its final shape. Calloused hands guided it to the bucket of water, tempering it, bathing in the steam as the blades innards became one. There was no hesitation in her teary eyes, she could not see through them. But she could hear and feel the sword sing. Legs guided her to the sharpening area. Expert hands guiding the dull edges against the spinning stone, honing its edges to a sharp point on either side of the pointed sword. She could feel it’s soul, seeming to pulse in her hand, eager to be completed. Pressing the blade ever so gently onto her neck, she felt its bite. Not even a lot of pressure and it would cut. A good weapon for a good weilder.

Placing the blade upon her workbench, hands felt for the metals to use as the hand guard, finding it and feeling it all over. Fingers traced non existent lines as her useless eyes gazed forward. Tools seemed to come to her as she worked by touch, engraving, smoothing, polishing. Cracked soot covered lips smiled as her hands slowly joined hilt and blade together. Elegant, powerful, beautiful. Struggling to her weary feet she hefted the sword and swung, many different swings, although lacking in the strength needed to test them properly. The sword cut through the air with a deadly silence. Later… she would craft a sheath for it. For the sword that only her father could once craft.

Exhausted and worn out completely the woman staggered into her store room with the sword. No energy, no sight, but her soul was back, her blade was here, her father was here. Jelly like arms held the sword close as she squeezed herself into a small cubby in the far back. Safe. Dark. Quiet. Tears fell as she drifted to sleep, her legs splayed out of her little hidey hole. Too far into slumber as quiet footsteps stopped before her. “Poppa…. It is done…” her hoarse voice whispered to no one before she was out. 

The Hunter observed her quietly as he sent a ping to his master of the woman’s state. He sat and pour out some water from his flask into a cup. This obsessive creature would need it when she finally awoke.


	31. Unarmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 35
> 
> Unarmed
> 
> *Warning Gore/ torture/ poss Nsfw*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Unarmed 

Trigger- torture/ slight gore poss NSFW

Dull pains and aches ran through her spine as she stirred from her impromptu slumber. The sounds of metal clashing against metal, sharp whizzing through the air, the yelling and screaming of voices melding together in a thunderstorm of obscurity. The stench of freshly spilt and curdling iron stung her nose, her eyes bleary as the world slowly came back into focus. Smoke, tiny whisps trailing from the scraps scattered before her. She felt the warm metal of her helmet biting into her flesh, the broken glass- shattered by the shockwave- in her skin. The armor she wore, still hot from the flames, shredded in spots against her skin. The ground so firm against her left side as the world slowly steadied.

Tritus groaned and lifted her head slightly off the ground still so heavy from the impact. Gazing around slowly, she spotted the remains of her arms… “ah…. next time… not double or nothing” she whispered hoarsely. She saw the speckles of green flashing about, farther away… “strategic retreat? No… the queen must’ve gotten what she’d sought. ” she mumbled before resting her head back down. Her vison still swam here and there, but she had to get up.

Slowly the woman rocked her stiff form up to a sitting position and immediately wanted to just lie back down. The crisp bodies of the enemies who had tried to ambush her sizzled before her, not that she cared to much about that. It was her legs- well, the one and a third of them- that bothered her. She would need assistance…. but for now she could still crawl, awkward, humiliating, but at least she would still be mobile. Slowly she adjusted herself, chest onto the ground, if she was lucky her armor would be slick enough to push easily over the burnt and bloodied grass. 

Progress was slow, one push at a time, frustratingly only getting her maybe a foot of distance with each attempt. Her last push came to a sudden stop as a hand latched onto her ankle- and pulled her back. Growling at the instant and utterly rude disappearance of her pitiful results, she tried to kick off the hand. A grunt as her clawed toes hit something, a brief moment of vindictive pride, all shattered as the hands grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over roughly. A partially burnt face seethed at her, hissing in pain at the raw burns- shit. A survivor- his bloodied hands ripped off her broken helmet, murderous intent bored into her own green eyes. She glared back and tried to kick him again, how dare this piece of shit touch her. She bared her teeth and hissed when the man caught her by her knee and broke it by slamming his foot down onto it.

Lurching forward with her core when those blasted hands came near again she bit him hard, drawing a painful scream from its owner. He retaliated and punched and kicked her trying to get her off but she held on. Immobile, defenseless, but desperate. She’ll not die today without fighting with all that she was, the taste of iron greeted her tongue as bone started to give way under the torn flesh. Then a massive pain- a sharp shock, a forgotten agony- shot through her left arm, making her cry out in pain, releasing the bloodied hand. A malicious chuckle echoed around her as the pain was repeated over and over. 

She was tearing and tried to squirm away but the hand digging into the sensitive parts- bending- tearing- into her prosthetic interface followed. Those blasted tears fell as she started to scream- harsh fingers pulling out connective pieces that connected directly to her nervous systems. Agony, pain, desperation, forgotten memories. She flailed under the man baring her teeth and screaming curses at him as she cried. Then the torture suddenly stopped, the man slumped over to the side as she trembled. Gentle hands pulled her off the ground and held her against a warm chest. 

“Are ye alright my child?” Her fathers voice rumbled close to her ear. 

“N-no. I- I need aid.” Her trembling voice rippled back. “The in-terface”

“I saw my child. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to ye sooner” a soft kiss to her forehead. “Let’s get ye home.”


	32. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 37
> 
> Stars
> 
> *Warning Gore/ Cannibalism*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Stars 

Warning- Gore, canibalism- 

Labored breaths left her matte black lips as one arm braced her protruding belly. There had been summons, from her family leaders to gather at their town. She had merely answered and headed out, it only took a few days of travel to get there… but this ambush had not been planned. Her cousins who had collected her from the estate were fighting. No doubt they would win, in their veins, nothing boiled the blood more than the possible loss of a child. Stay in here they had ordered the boisterous woman. She made a mocking face at the foreign woman before her. It will be safer in their for you. 

They said.

This lady was heading towards her with a knife and Tritus already knew in her current state she couldn’t be as reckless as to charge her. Her spark had moved and to her dismay it was glowing right under the bottom of her rib cage. An easy target, made vulnerable due to her child’s growth. Metal fingers soothed the taut scarred skin under her garb as she grabbed her own knife to defend herself. A foreign accent left the woman’s lips, but Tritus could not make out her words. Her tone on the other hand said a lot - pity I have to kill a pregnant woman. No remorse- grinding her teeth Tritus prepared herself as the stranger charged. Blades sang as sparks flew, blow for blow the mother to be parried with her one hand. 

Sidestepping another lunge, her other hand grabbed her other dagger and jerked it backwards and up. Time seemed to stop as warm liquids ran down her blade before the hot sludge of blood touched her hands. The stranger recoiled letting loose a screech of agony dropping her knife to clutch at her face. 

“Thieves, assassins, hired arms? I’ll make you see your fate very slowly.” The pregnant woman hissed. Outside she could hear the binding of ropes and chains. She had a little more time before her cousins would stop her. She stepped onto the woman’s chest and pressed, her bloodied hands flying from her face to try and push the metal claws off in a panic. Tritus leaned down till they were face to face, not a smile or a frown upon her features. 

“You have good eyes. Or rather eye.” Metal fingers trailing down the terrified woman’s face. The red eyes that stared back up at her were filled with a horror, the regret of her actions, the sinking knowledge that this mother to be was insane beyond what their intel had said.  
More gibberish came from the woman’s mouth, only irritating Tritus more and receiving another compress to her chest in response. 

The green eyed woman glared at her, a sickly gleam suddenly mixed into her gaze. “There is a myth, amongst my people, about the fire mother who went blind when she gave birth to her children, the green flash of dusk was the only time she could see her children. Their hair became dyed by the flashes light into the greens you see amongst us.” Fingers gently traced the other’s eye. “One child despaired at their mother’s lack of sight, they consulted the seas, the earth, and the stars for a cure. The bits that the sea had whispered, the deep singing from the earth, yielded to nothing. But the stars offered a trade- through us she will be able to gaze upon you little ember. But in trade for this we require a star to be offered.- the little ember nodded, - anything for my momma, but where elder stars would I find one to give to you?-”

Tritus leaned in closer, not caring if the woman understood or not, her son seemed to enjoy it, she felt his movements deep in her womb. “Free the star from your eye child.” 

The woman screamed as metal fingers dug out her remaining eye. “Devour it. Then the star will come forth, you will see it.” Placing the detached eye in her mouth, Tritus popped it with her teeth, slowly chewing it before swallowing, a lick of her lips. “ alas, the child did it, crying and in pain he offered the green star that rose from his tongue to the stars. The mother of flames wrapped her arms around her crying son, gazing at him from the green star that once was his. “My dear child, for your devotion to me, for giving me your eye, I bestow my blessings to you, may my fires guide you in your times of need. May your own children be blessed with the stars of your devotion.” Tritus sat back down to catch her breath and stared at the unconscious woman on the floor. Tch. Wasted her breath on this woman. Her irritation soothed as he son kicked, sending calming waves to him through their bond , rubbing her belly tenderly.

“May you grow strong, my little one. For now, you too will see the green star as we do.” She crooned softly. Glancing to the door as it opened, her cousins standing there. A strange sigh of relief escaped them, before they added the eyeless woman to their bundle of thieves. They would be held accountable for their actions when they got to their home. 

“So Tritus. Had to give him a proper welcome huh?”

“Of course Banal. But his blessing will be far greater than ours. He has the true star nurturing him now.” Another soft rub and a smirk from the woman. 

“Heh. Better than the goat eyes huh?”

“Sweeter… but that may be due to the pregnancy.”  
“Rest, dear cousin. We will be back home soon. My father will be jealous of your rite. He has been looking for a good goat for a while.”

“O-ho~! He’ll have to get over it since this one was the best. Maybe you can have your wife eat it for me. I hear it does wonders for afterbirth care.”


	33. What's the Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 38
> 
> What's the Matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

What's the Matter 

Outside was a beautiful display of whipping rain and deep dark swirling clouds. The meeting was over and she had been dismissed from her duties for the day. Her majesty had decided to have some private conversations with her father. She would undoubtedly be in good hands. Only idiots would try to harm that child in front of the Mama bear. But…. that left her with a dilemma. She needed to finish some of her weapons in her abode… far from the castle… servers passed her and ran through the rain to deliver their goods. The castle entrance was so far…. but so close. She dared not to move, she felt it, interfaces tingling in the air around her.

⚡️KA-BOOM⚡️ 

There it was. Too far. Her throat was dry and she took a step back, away from the open expanse before her. The usually cam floral area…. was no more than a death wish for her. Another step backwards as she bit her lip, then another as a quiet panic started to blossom in her spark. No safe place. The lightning. It will get closer. Irrational. She’s not the tallest thing here…. but compared to the rest…. most definitely the most metallic. She’s seen the damage it can do. She’ll not die that way. No… no… Not by lighting. The silence drew out more anxiety from the blacksmith as the air started to crackle once more. Then a hand upon her shoulder. Gentle pressure. A quiet accent. A focus point. “What’s the Matter… Guardian?


	34. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 39
> 
> Ashes
> 
> *Warning Character Death*
> 
> Friendly reminder that this is a possible death for this character and is not set in stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl
> 
> Lavender Child

Ashes 

Possible Trigger- Death/ feels 

Glossy green eyes stared an unusual horror swirling in them, seeming to be sucked down into a the black hole of her pupils. The scarred woman had aged with them as the years passed into centuries, centuries into millennia. Although no longer in the best of shape, she still loyally served, fought, and crafted for the two universes that made her whole. The Child of this universe had grown beautifully and that commanding amythest eye of hers seem to make time stand still.

Every other time that Tritus had walked and ended up in this realm, she would rejoice. She would be allowed a chance to serve her Queen once more and have the utmost joy of helping to raise her. All the memories of this world, she held close to her spark, shared them with her child and her spouse. Her bright green hair was blanching to a pastel green, skin wrinkling here and there, she thanked her momma for such a trait, graceful aging as she put it. Her armor polished but now bore scratches, no doubt from another fight before coming here. But tonight- the woman had no smile to offer to her master. 

Tears started to fall from her eyes, slowly as if each drop was reluctant to come out. Shaking hands grasped onto Tetta’s, she was so big now. So beautiful. She had hopped to tell her son about her beauty, and that he must find someone as wonderful to serve, to love, to bond with. Such warm, hot hands, pulsing steadily in the cooling palms of her own. Her face was starting to twitch, no words able to come out as muscles started to spasm minutely. Leaning her face into that strong hand she started to slump to the ground, her bond jerking as it started to close off, bit by bit. Her head slipped out of that preciously large hand as she sank to her knees.

Her armor moving with her form, the backpack she usually hefted with her sliding off revealing a heart wrenching sight to the Amethyst warrior and her mechanic Protector. The black handle of her own dagger stuck out of her back, angled down to miss her hip bone and nestle into the blue mass of energy just below her scarred skin. The black blade, her own father’s blessing, had ben run through her spark, it was sputtering, weakening, a planned fatal wound to the “Dusk Born”. The dying woman before the two could only offer blessing to them through her fields, “May the fires-of ye sparks- never burn out- the metal ye bear- serve ye well -the waters guide- guide ye to ye destiny- and- may…-may ye souls be healed by the fires.”  
The woman was almost gone, skin was frigid, cold, the fiery soul of this organic that the two had accepted, now being extinguished within the few moments from which she had been summoned. She gazed up blindly to where her master’s face last was and offered a loving smile accompanied by almost nonexistent words.

“i’m so sorry. Grow strong… my precious Tetta.” No sooner than the words left her lips, the light in her hip flickered out, dulling the scarred skin, the light in her eyes ebbing away as the rest of her form began to relax. It all seemed to be happening so slow, her body started to fall forward- and then nothing.  
Nothing. Her warm corpse was gone and not a moment later their little mini was back, hand over her mouth, optics dimmed, fields grieving. She herself was covered in the blood of the offender. 

The assassin hadn’t expected them to switch, and when they did, the femme knew. She raged. She broke the woman before her viciously. Arms and legs torn, bent, and crushed. She had almost killed the woman, but she could not. That was the right of her alt’s master, to inflict the punishment for killing her vassal. Dragging the woman before the regal Queen and the intense Lord, she bowed. 

“My sincerest condolences… My Queen… this one has murders your Tritus… I’m so sorry…” She whispered her fields already grieving. The most she could do for her master was to prepare her. Shuttering her optics she felt it, she offered her fields one last time to the enraged Queen, to the Lord beside her, filled with emotion, sadness, and the dire hope that they would live on in their honorable way, the words that could not be said but felt just before she felt that ripple.

She had managed to drop a pair of white rings, improved by working with her alts family to improve the design and stability. They were her final gifts to them, a memory that she would long to happen again. She opened her optics as she felt the ripple, she saw the lifeless form of her alt pass her. The white and black wing upon her right ear glistened. She laughed and it caught in her throat, her hand coming to cover her mouth as it formed into a cry. At least her alt’s mate knew to take that bauble. It would be their gift, an heirloom, passed down to the child’s own spawn. 

A memory of the times they cultivated through the unexpected mishaps of fate. Then she was home. Her own master grieving, mad, all contained to show nothing but her bond said otherwise. The mini moved to her and took off her helm. She had the other half of the white and black earring- and now she would offer it to the one who needed it most. Tiny fingers took the piercing out of the small hole she had made for it and held it up for her master. Nothing needed to be said- no words could ease her master’s pain. But… the mini offered memories of the piece instead through her fields.

That scarred face of her alt, young again, smug as she worked on something. A note for Tritus ~Hey. Make that sparkly white shit you made for my Queen. I will make them into our promise. And no. It will not explode. Not unless you toss this sucker into the forge. I recommend not doing that. I haven’t blown this place up in 133 days and counting. - The Burrowing Owl ~

A flash and another note with 2 white winged earrings with a beautifully curled base. ~ Hey, Smidge. One of these is for you. It’s an earring. I realize you don’t have ears but im sure you have a hole on your head somewhere under that helmet. Wear it. When I get back I will wear mine until I die. Which… may or may not be soon. Depends… Either the battlefield or my own bombs will eventually get me…. but I digress. These are an oath between you and I. Taking one will lock you into the following oath. “I swear upon my spark to protect my master to my fullest abilities and if it requires, me death. May this be passed on to the one who needs it most on either side in case either should die. May these earrings one day meet, and on that day may the sparks of our most beloved ones rest peacefully. You and I, Smidge, are one. But we have been intertwined into each other’s masters. One day, one of us will not be here for them. We must do what we can to comfort them. My earring will be passed down to my child, he will be a wonderful Dusk Born for my queen… I will pray to the fires for a long and eventful life for both of us. Live every moment like your last~ The Burrowing Owl.” 

More memories flitered in, her family, the organic hunter with their green and purple blue haired child laughing and giggling, the hunter’s soft accent rolling off his tongue- “His middle name is sacred to Tritus, Tett, In honor of your masters.” The laugh of the boy and the sprint, warmth in her arms. “I want to meet momma’ other Queen. She always has good stories of her. Will you take me to see her? I would very much like to stay by her too.” Family members, “Bring this to your little queen, Gun. Tritus requested this black and purple chakram for her. She was laughing though, I can’t tell you why. I don’t know.” More memories flooded in, the recipes left behind on their ship, the scandalous notes in the storage area. The mocking of their lack of knowledge on rotting items. The small figures she had in her workshop, carefully and lovingly crafted to look like her alternate ‘family’ in all their metallic glory. 

The mini continued to hold the earring out to her, the only true comfort she could ever give to the organic.


	35. Brief Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 39
> 
> Brief Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Brief Meeting

Chatter and laugher filled the air as the aromas of freshly cooked family delicacies mingled into the bright atmosphere. The open aired room was filled with various hues of emerald hair as stories were shared, secrets were split, and jokes were killed. Tritus placed a cold drink before the stoic man in front of her. “Still not used to these little gatherings hmm? My lord.” She purred next to his ear. The slight shift of his purple hair told her volumes of his mood. 

Gently patting his shoulder, “Only a little while longer, Her Majesty seems a bit bored by the chatter up there. I’d suggest you make your way up to her after your drink. And don’t worry. It’s nothing too weird for you.” The woman straightened and weaved in and out of her relatives to get him some food. After a few minutes she came back with a small plate of food for him. 

“Try a few, if it’s not to your liking don’t worry, I’ll finish it… Your vassal seems to be enjoying the company though. If you wish, I can see him back to the grounds when he is ready.” She offered quietly before sitting next to him. Drinking a forest green drink casually, she bantered a bit with her cousin across of her as she let her Lord be for a bit. 

“I doubt ye could beat me in a duel, Banal.”

“Ohh, ye wouldn’t be te sure my der’ I’ve been workin pret'y hard at me craft. I think I can take ye” another swig of his blue drink. With a chuckle, Tritus extended her hand. “Tis a date then, Banal~! We’ll settle the date afterwards, when we aren’t drinkin’.” 

After a bit more chatter and laughs, the woman tapped Cyclonus’ shoulder. “Go, my lord. It would seem your presence is being requested” she whispered before returning to her chat ever so casually. Watching them carefully as the regal Lord respectfully left and offered a hand to his Queen, quiet goodbyes before they left, wanting to insure their safety towards their quarters.

“Queit ones aren’t they?” Banal murmured as he picked up his drink. “Never see them talking much to any of us Dusk Borns.”

“They do not need words to express their feelings Banal. They are private in many ways, this is just formality to keep our bonds close.”

“Ah, I see. Privy to their habits aren’t ye?”

“Mhmm, but ye not get any info from these lips. But I will tell ye, they will continue to lead us to a successful future. No doubts there, cousin.”

“I don’t doubt it. Just strange that they don’t mingle as much even with the family heads. That’s all.”

“Banal. They are leaders. Ye should not expect many words from them. Especially since they are conquerors. All we must do is continue to support and believe in them. They’ve done much for us, no?”

“Mmm, I apologize. They have done so much for our family… Honestly I’m kinda jealous of how close you are to them. It must be an honor you hold dear.”

“One I hold dearly. I’d give my life if it meant for them to continue on…. How’s your wife?”

“Heh… I guess I’ll tell ye first then. She’s pregnant. I’m excited… soon we will have a youngin around…. what about ye? Any Luck on a pupil yet?”

“… No. No one wishes to learn from me… I’ve been preparing note books… just in case I don’t find anyone to continue my father’s craft…”

“… Perhaps ye may wish to seek a mate then? I mean- I’m sure ye mother is already pressing the issue as well… but it may be your only option. Maybe ye got ye eyes on someone? Even inside the castle walls? I’m sure no one would be surprised if ye courted outside of family. We’d be more surprised if ye carried. A good surprised - I mean.”

“Well… I’ve tried to court that one there…. several times… but he has not responded yet… I hope he will though… The one with blue-ish hair, Banal… There’s something… right about him. I can’t explain it… I really hope… he will respond.”

“Sigh… Keep trying Tritus… I’m sure ye get him to understand at some point. Maybe be a bit more feminine? Girly clothes and all that?”

“ughhh… I suppose it’s worth a try… Thanks Banal…. Come, let’s drink…. I’ve had enough small talk… mine makes me depressed. Cheers.”


	36. Beginning of the Steam Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the Steam Alternate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis
> 
> Energon Thief

Plumes of hot steam trailed through long locks of lime green against the midnight sky. The air was crisp and pleasantly cool against the exposed light caramel flesh. White silky fabric jostles gently the man readjusted his vibrant pink mantis shaped cufflinks with silver gloved hands. A single bright pink iris gazed down bellow at the slowly passing lights of the city below in pensive thought. The soft whirr of his mechanical eye focused onto the city's port, it would be time to dock soon. Grasping his mantis shaped cane from its resting place, he briskly turned on heel and left the observation deck to head to the navigation room. Gloved hands worked intricate panels and levers, making a symphony of metallic hisses and pings as lights flicked on and off. Slowly the ports shapes became clearer as the ship drew closer, descending from the clear night sky to gently rest against a docking stall. 

The man set up his self made security systems as he stepped onto the port grounds, straight backed, his white tail coat flowing behind him, revealing the pink and green coloring beneath the pearly white fabric, his cane rhythmically thinking upon the ground. Pausing, he took a deep breath of the familiar scents, long but not forgotten air. "10 years. It is a pleasure to be back in Copperfields." His rich and melodic voice breathed out to the night air. Refreshing, energizing, and perhaps a good time for a few drinks as well. Walking through the streets after checking in his vessel, he made his way to the local bar. Many women and men alike ogled at him as he passed with such distinguished gait, so at ease and full of confidence. Easily pushing the heavy brushed metal door open, dusting off his white shoulders with peculiar attention, he made his way to the bar. 

"Hey! Wall Flower! HEY- I'M TALKING TO YOU!" A gruff voice growled out as a large hand planted itself onto his shoulder. The noisy pub went silent, many of the goers knowing exactly who this exquisitely dressed man was albeit long thought dead, as his pink eye slid its gaze down to spot the soot covered hand on his right shoulder. His face twitched at the sight of the black dust settling on his white suit. 

"Care to remove your filthy hand from my shoulder Heathen? Or you will be leaving without it." Calm, quiet, giving no inclination of the anger that was stewing inside. 

"Got quite a yapper on ya little wallflower. Let me teach you some manners!" The hand pulled him around to face the drunk coal miner. All of his sloppy movements froze, swaying slightly as reddened eyes starred at the thin mental barrel pointed mere centimeters from his forehead. 

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I had hoped to keep these for a special occasion, but since you Sir, keep insulting me. You really leave me no choice." Silver clothed finger tapped slightly on the handle of the cane, thoughtful and a sign that of his patience slipping. "You, sir, should feel excited. These rounds are my newest invention, high powered and focused ballistic rounds. Easy to store and fire from my little scythe here. Just imagine. A single shot from this little one can leave your innards and lack of a brain splattered on the door. Really now, inebriated or not you should still listen to others and respect them when they ask you to remove your filthy hands. Honestly. I've had a long journey and there's not much to keep me from ending you right now."

"Now Tritus, best you not be causing my employer any troubles tonight... Not if you want to drink anyways~" a soft voice purred behind him followed by the soft sounds of tinkling - his money pouch. 

"Tch, if my lady wishes it. It shall be." Tension fading instantly in the atmosphere as the cane slowly returned to the ground. His pouch being tossed to the barkeep by the voice's owner. 

"Two Green Fairies, Sir." A familiar woman dressed in black called out before turning her Icy blue gaze to him, "Stay till closing. We've much to discuss, Mantis." Then she was gone, her wavy light blue hair seeming to blend seamlessly into the sea of patrons. Most likely to deal with that miner for instigating him. Taking a seat at the bar her waited for his green drink. A few more hours passed and patrons slowly started to take their leave. The drunken gossip of their newest visitor rolling off their tongues. "Last call, Mr. Mantis. Another Fairy before you go?"

"Please, and here- your dues. Keep the change." Silver hands deposited glowing coins upon the countertop. "Actually, make that two, please. One will be for the lovely Lady of death that you've hired."

"Heh. Fancy her huh? She is not someone to mess with, Mr. Mantis. But with your reputation.... I doubt that would deter you... What Brings you back to Copperfields?"

"Work. As always. Perhaps I'll get to see that opera in town as well. I'll be by often, please keep a seat for me. For old times sake, Mr. Hammer."

"Of Course, Mr. Mantis. It is good to see you alive once more. We had thought you to be victim to one of your experiments."

"Not yet. But one day, I have no doubt. If you see any spare tickets, snag them for me. I will be in need of two. Of course I will pay you back in full for the favor."

"Will do. Instead trade me one of your creations of equal value, Tritus. Preferable a stable one. Here- your fairies." The glowing green drinks in front of him. "And here- for your shoulder. I know you can't stand it much longer." A wet cloth placed in his gloved hands. A charming smile spread across his lips, "Thanks my friend", as he moved to clean the dust from his right shoulder. Black satin covered hands plucked the towel from his hand with a soft touch, almost nonexistent, before gently wiping away the dust until it was as white as it could be.

"Good Eve, My lady. Care for a drink?" Silver hands pulling out a stool for her.

"Evening, Honeysuckle. There is something I must show you after our drink."

"Oh? But we've not even spent five minutes together."

"Well my dear, You'll just have to catch up quickly then."

\----------------------------------

"This way Tritus." The woman echoed as she weaved in and out of side streets, leaving the man to tick and tack behind. Finally they came to a stop at a small brick house, comfy in all of its tiny glory, and surprisingly easy to miss. 

"I didn't realize that you've settled down... Wintress." He murmured a bit down trodden by the sight. 

"Hmph. It was a necessary choice, Tritus. Come inside. There is something I wish for you to see." She chuckled softly as she opened the door to the light and warmth inside. Modest and filled with light lavender and peach scents, a small table set up for three, neat and tidy. 

"It is beautiful, Wintress. A home that matches you through and through." Tritus observed mutely. Then a noise caught his attention, eyes shifting to gaze towards the hall. A child came running out, "Mama!" Lime green waves flowed behind the child, dressed in her nightgown as she hugged Wintress' leg. Blue eyes locked onto his, intense and judging. "Mama. I don't like him. Why is there a stranger here?"

His eye was wide in shock as he watched Wintress smooth the child's wild hair with expert hands. The information displaying on his robotic eye was telling him this... This child was undoubtedly his and yet his mind refused to believe it. Emotions swirled through his mind as he leaned on his cane heavily. "She is mine aren't they.." He whispered in dismay. What a horrible father, a wretched person, he was to leave her to raise this child on her own... He had hoped to meet her again after their last encounter 10 years ago... Alas... Fate never allowed that to happen. The two often traveled frequently to follow where their lines of work guided them.

The soft smile she gave him before she parted her espresso colored lips told him the answer before she said it. "They both are." Wait. WHAT?! BOTH? He nearly fell over as another child pattered out still drunk on sleep, a young boy.... Both no older that 9. Covering his mouth with a silver hand, "Wintress... My Dear... You should've told me.... I- I would have come as soon as possible, instead of waiting for fate to bring us back together." His voice soft and trembling, "I am sorry..."

"How was I supposed to contact you Tritus? You never left any contact information... I've left small letters for you at places I know you do maintenance at... Did they never tell you?" Another small pair of arms locked around her other leg pawing at his sleepy pink hued eyes.

"No one said anything to me.... Wintress... I did not- I did not think of giving you my information...it just never crossed my mind. I thought we might cross paths again... but... well. We never did... But here we are now. I will stay... If you wish for me to help- I will do all I can... I have unknowingly done the worst slight to you that I could've ever done. Please. Let me rectify this." He apologized as he bowed, his lime green hair cascading down like a waterfall. 

"Mama. That man has the same hair as us." The boy mumbled as he stared at the new comer.

"Yes Zohar. Andromeda, This is your father. Tritus. Be nice to him, as his is just as brilliant an engineer as he is an idiot."


	37. Crimson Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 42
> 
> Crimson Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis
> 
> Energon Thief

Hours slipped by as Tritus moved here and there fixing things and upgrading them. Pausing in his efforts only to eat and chatter with his mother about raising children and inquiries about past happenings. Quint came in as he pulled out from under another of his old inventions covered in grease, dust, and soot.

"Take a break, son. It's time for lunch. I've made us some nice sandwiches and iced tea. Don't worry, I've decrusted them and your mother, made sure that the square cutter was out. She won't let me mess with you this time." He chuckled, setting the plate of food out on a nearby table along with a pitcher of iced tea. 

Silver gave him a friendly smack to his arm, "Now behave. He is almost done with his work. This is the last one and I'd like to spend a bit for time with my son before you make him fritz and leave." She chided as she sat down, Quint dotingly pushing in her chair and pouring her a glass of tea. "Tritus, dear, come and eat please."

"In a little bit. I'm all done just let me clean up a bit." He said as he headed for a sink to rigorously scrub at his metal arms and face. The couple just watched him go with knowing smiles. It always baffled them how he managed to innovate things that involved all of the things he couldn't stand. Finally he strolled up to the table and took a seat in his peculiar way and took a sandwich. They ate chittering in between bites and sips.

"Oh, by the way Trite, Lil Andy dropped this off for you." Quint rumbled as he placed a small cylindrical item in his hand. "She said to open it before you leave. Who knows maybe the kid does like you."

The sudden present quirked his eyebrow in curiosity. There was no way this was good was it? His single eye narrowed in thought, no, he should give her a chance. Maybe the child was just upset that her mother had come home later than usual.... or that she came home with him... Or maybe she just really didn't like him.

Tucking a few loose strands of lime behind his ear, he examined the strange present carefully. Beautifully although obviously crafted by a novice. The outside was covered in a semi opaque white paper, making it easy to spot the chromatic color segments bellow all in a center pillar. Interesting. Definitely smart and intuitive. Twisting the top and bottom slowly as a test he observed the soft tick of the squares bellow rotating sluggishly. 

Fully focused on the intricate gift he didn't notice his father reaching for it. He had gotten all but one color to match in a red line before it was unceremoniously plucked from his hands. "Just like a child. Can't wait. I'll give it to you when you are going to leave." His deep voice chided with a shake of his head as he noted a slight twitch in his son's face.

"Well Quint, you knew he can't stand unsolved puzzles. You should've given it to him after. -Sigh- Tritus, how long will you be in town this time?"

"At least 6 months, I have a lot of maintenance appointments here... it would seem that no one wished to contact me in the time I was gone.... and now I know why. I feel like a bloody idiot..." He let his face rest in his hands on the table. "I honestly didnt think to give her my number... like a twit."

"Hmmm, how did you two first meet anyways. Wintress was always a nomad like yourself. I can't see how you managed to have children with her unknowingly. Especially once she knew of your anomaly."

"Oh Momma.... We met in that local bar. Someone was getting smart with me and I went to put them in their place. Apparently she was hired to keep the atmosphere friendly. She was beautiful then, and even more so now.... I think I fall back in love with her every time I see her, Momma. I'd give up everything for her... but she always stands by herself- not like those wives who 'belong' to someone... no. No one owns her and it's... enchanting. I wish to stay by her side.... I regret not staying by her side."

"Why didn't you give her your number? I know they can transfer calls to mobile ships with ease now. It would've made this situation null."

"I had thought it was fate, momma. For a whole year we somehow met in bars all over and I treated her to operas and dinners whenever we met... I honestly believed we would meet again... But we all know how that ended up and why now don't we." He mumbled bitterly before sipping his tea.

\--------------------

Finally he was ready to leave, all pristine and clean, his white buttoned coat neatly hugging his figure. Picking up his bag of tools and his inverted- folded- smock he headed to the door, his parents in tow. Once he was outside they offered their good byes and Quint tossed him Andromeda's gift. Unknowingly the motion slowly slid the last crimson tile into the red line just as Tritus' outstretched palm touched the bottom of the cylinder.

*POOF*

A crimson cloud of color enveloped the engineer. As the puff dissipated, it revealed a tight lipped man covered in red powder, which was seeping into his white coat. The man just nodded as he twitched a bit and turned briskly walking away. Once far enough away he swore he heard his father laughing hysterically followed by "That's- bloody- great!" Tritus quickened his pace, it was so far to the docks, he was dirty, his suit was red- I hate red- She's just a child Just a child- He stewed as he stroked away faster now.


	38. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 41
> 
> Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis
> 
> Energon Thief

Andromeda's frigid eyes narrowed at the strange man across the room, a minute shiver ran up his spine. The boy on the other hand yawned and waved sleepily before tugging on his mother's coat. "Mama, read us a story please?" He chirped as he drifted back to sleep against her leg.

He watched hesitantly as motherly hands slowly ushered the children back down the hall to their room. Sliding off his white coat and placing it on a chair, he started to adjust things around the little dining room. Sipping placemats up just a smidge, chairs evenly pulled out and parallel to the table, utensils evenly spread. He couldn't help himself and he wouldn't deny that it was a welcome distraction to his own shame. Pulling off his gloves and neatly placing them in his coats inner pocket, he rolled his green dip dyed sleeves to his elbows and began to wash the children's dishes. At least he could make Wintress' day a little easier with this.

Frosty hair bounced slightly as she made her way back to the kitchen. A small smile spread across her lips as she heard the man pattering around quietly, dishes clinking under the rush of water. Leaning onto doorway with crossed arms she watched with a private chuckle. It was so subtle but her experienced eyes saw all the little adjustments he had made in her absence. 

"Couldn't stand it hmm? My little Mantis?" 

Pausing, he glanced at the woman with a sheepish shrug. "I apologize. It needed to be done"

" Will you be staying the night?" She asked softly as she moved towards him. Gently she placed a reminiscent hand on his back before moving to sit at the table. As she sat the chair was gently pushed in making her blink in surprise. 

"Unfortunately, my dear, I have an appointment tomorrow morn... I will need to collect my tools." He patted her shoulder with dried steaming hands. Feeling her stiffen at the touch he began to pull away only to have his wrist enclosed by her soft hands and pulled forward until he was flush to the chair's back.

"When." Stiff and concerned, he saw those icy blue diamonds reflecting on the metal covering of his forearm. Clenching his hand before slowly relaxing it with a deep breath, "8 years ago... I got careless... sliced clean off by an engine... the other was 5 years ago a prototype did not work." 

"••• I see... Soon you will be more metal than flesh, Mantis. Be more cautious. I'll not forgive you for dying right after meeting our children." His pink gaze caught hers, his shoulders sagging a bit at her words. Gently adjusting their grips so he could hold her hand and gently sooth the back of her hand with his thumb.

"How deeply I would regret that... more so than finding out how atrocious a father and a lover I have been to you. Here, my contact info and I am docked right now in 3-6. I will be at my parents tomorrow if I am not there... please come with them." He whispered into her ear before he placed a card in her hand and kissed it. "Good night my Love.... I hope to see you tomorrow." Then the man picked up his coat and quietly left, knowing the quiet goodbye they shared would not be the last.

______________________

"Good Morn, Mother - Father." he greeted as the Tall couple approached him.

"Welcome back son. My goodness, you don't look too well. Didn't get much sleep?" Silver crooned as she hugged him tight. The rumbling chuckle of his father followed close behind her.

"Of course not Silver, I'll wager he just found out he has been a father for 10 years. Lemme guess. Didn't think to ask for her huh? Romantic." The man teased before sweeping him up with a bear hug. "It's good to see most of you has made it back to the sender."

"Heh... I couldn't get a wink last night, I have a lot to make up for and work on in many ways. Anyways let me focus on work first, where needs maintenance first?" 

"Come, the broiler is not firing correctly. Silver can you prepare some breakfast for him. He is going to need it. Lots for you to care for today Mr. Engineer." Quint rumbled as he swung an arm around the white clad man, guiding him around the property.

"I'll make some for you too Quint." She called after them. Tritus coiled his lime locks into a bun and put on a black smock over his white/ silver vest with a blue dip dyed empire shirt. Another chuckle from his father as he slid under the inactive broiler, "Would be easier if you just worked in black you know."

*KLANG* "Well, that it would. Too bad that I do not look as good in blacks or browns. Besides, it's a trademark for all my works already. And yes, before you ask to try- I will loose my bolts if you decide to smear something on my suit. It's the one thing I can actually keep that doesn't make me want to clean. Incessantly." 

"Hmm, perhaps you won't grow out of that quirk huh. Anyhow. How are the kids liking you?"

"I don't ... I'm not sure. Zohar seems to be ok with me or perhaps unbothered by my appearance.... but Andromeda- that one has her mother's tongue for sure... Eyes too. I get the distinct feeling that it is going to be the absolute pits trying to get to know her." 

"That one will keep you on your toes, Trite. But you will find that they are brilliant in their own ways as well. I have to leave, but I'll stop by to check on you. Oh, and please don't blow anything up."

"... Thanks Pops. Good chat."


	39. Crimson Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

Crimson Smoke 

Hours slipped by as Tritus moved here and there fixing things and upgrading them. Pausing in his efforts only to eat and chatter with his mother about raising children and inquiries about past happenings. Quint came in as he pulled out from under another of his old inventions covered in grease, dust, and soot.

“Take a break, son. It’s time for lunch. I’ve made us some nice sandwiches and iced tea. Don’t worry, I’ve decrusted them and your mother, made sure that the square cutter was out. She won’t let me mess with you this time.” He chuckled, setting the plate of food out on a nearby table along with a pitcher of iced tea. 

Silver gave him a friendly smack to his arm, “Now behave. He is almost done with his work. This is the last one and I’d like to spend a bit for time with my son before you make him fritz and leave.” She chided as she sat down, Quint dotingly pushing in her chair and pouring her a glass of tea. “Tritus, dear, come and eat please.”

“In a little bit. I’m all done just let me clean up a bit.” He said as he headed for a sink to rigorously scrub at his metal arms and face. The couple just watched him go with knowing smiles. It always baffled them how he managed to innovate things that involved all of the things he couldn’t stand. Finally he strolled up to the table and took a seat in his peculiar way and took a sandwich. They ate chittering in between bites and sips.  
“Oh, by the way Trite, Lil Andy dropped this off for you.” Quint rumbled as he placed a small cylindrical item in his hand. “She said to open it before you leave. Who knows maybe the kid does like you.”

The sudden present quirked his eyebrow in curiosity. There was no way this was good was it? His single eye narrowed in thought, no, he should give her a chance. Maybe the child was just upset that her mother had come home later than usual…. or that she came home with him… Or maybe she just really didn’t like him.

Tucking a few loose strands of lime behind his ear, he examined the strange present carefully. Beautifully although obviously crafted by a novice. The outside was covered in a semi opaque white paper, making it easy to spot the chromatic color segments bellow all in a center pillar. Interesting. Definitely smart and intuitive. Twisting the top and bottom slowly as a test he observed the soft tick of the squares bellow rotating sluggishly. 

Fully focused on the intricate gift he didn’t notice his father reaching for it. He had gotten all but one color to match in a red line before it was unceremoniously plucked from his hands. “Just like a child. Can’t wait. I’ll give it to you when you are going to leave.” His deep voice chided with a shake of his head as he noted a slight twitch in his son’s face.

“Well Quint, you knew he can’t stand unsolved puzzles. You should’ve given it to him after. -Sigh- Tritus, how long will you be in town this time?”  
“At least 6 months, I have a lot of maintenance appointments here… it would seem that no one wished to contact me in the time I was gone…. and now I know why. I feel like a bloody idiot…” He let his face rest in his hands on the table. “I honestly didnt think to give her my number… like a twit.”

“Hmmm, how did you two first meet anyways. Wintress was always a nomad like yourself. I can’t see how you managed to have children with her unknowingly. Especially once she knew of your anomaly.”

“Oh Momma…. We met in that local bar. Someone was getting smart with me and I went to put them in their place. Apparently she was hired to keep the atmosphere friendly. She was beautiful then, and even more so now…. I think I fall back in love with her every time I see her, Momma. I’d give up everything for her… but she always stands by herself- not like those wives who ‘belong’ to someone… no. No one owns her and it’s… enchanting. I wish to stay by her side…. I regret not staying by her side.”

“Why didn’t you give her your number? I know they can transfer calls to mobile ships with ease now. It would’ve made this situation null.”  
“I had thought it was fate, momma. For a whole year we somehow met in bars all over and I treated her to operas and dinners whenever we met… I honestly believed we would meet again… But we all know how that ended up and why now don’t we.” He mumbled bitterly before sipping his tea.

——————– 

Finally he was ready to leave, all pristine and clean, his white buttoned coat neatly hugging his figure. Picking up his bag of tools and his inverted- folded- smock he headed to the door, his parents in tow. Once he was outside they offered their good byes and Quint tossed him Andromeda’s gift. Unknowingly the motion slowly slid the last crimson tile into the red line just as Tritus’ outstretched palm touched the bottom of the cylinder.

*POOF*

A crimson cloud of color enveloped the engineer. As the puff dissipated, it revealed a tight lipped man covered in red powder, which was seeping into his white coat. The man just nodded as he twitched a bit and turned briskly walking away. Once far enough away he swore he heard his father laughing hysterically followed by “That’s- bloody- great!” Tritus quickened his pace, it was so far to the docks, he was dirty, his suit was red- I hate red- She’s just a child Just a child- He stewed as he stroked away faster now.


	40. Monk-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

Monk-ish 

Finally after what felt like hours, Tritus arrived at his safe haven and entered through his workshop doorway. He NEEDED to be clean, sweat, dirt, grease residue, and most importantly the red powder that clung so well on his outfit. Heading straight for the small workshops shower he stripped and filled a bucket with his pants and coat before heading straight into the shower in hope that the red powder would not be water soluble and just float off his suit. 

Hot water flowed down his form and helped to release all the tension in his worn form. The mint soap bubbled as he scrubbed all over. Behind, under, around, and in between all of his frame even his strange privates before he just let the soap marinade into him. He did not notice the red suds flowing away into the drain as he closed his eyes in bliss to wash his luscious locks. The actions of working through his long hair just so meditative for him as it helped him wind down from the day. Finally he started to towel off, taking care to get as much moisture from his hair out. Mechanical hands reached out and opened drawers of spare clothing, not surprisingly white emperor shirts with different shades of dyed sleeves, slacks in a similar color dye, and another white and silver filigree vest. Lazily he bundled his long hair into a bun for him to dry later before reaching for the curtain.

Instantly his content smile dropped, his bucket of clothes….. was - albeit a beautiful shade- COMPLETELY bright crimson. This damn child had gotten a hold of powdered dye. A perfectly good coat - ruined by a very… determined…. child. Leaving the ruined mess to bask in its glorious death bath, he picked up the cursed canister moodily. What? He blinked as he stared at the canister, its inner tumbler now parted to reveal a small trinket. Hand crafted for sure of… wood? Looks like wood, polished and smooth too…. it looks like… An owl…

“*sigh* This….okay…. I guess I’ll clear out a room to put this in… and pray that the little pixie doesn’t find it when she comes here.” He pinched the bridge of his nose…. children… were so confusing. Placing the item back into the canister he moved back to the bucket. With his foot he dumped it into the shower and carefully turned it on. Setting a timer he headed to a small door that connected his workshop to then halls. Doors hissed open leaking excess steam as he moved through and turning left to his cabin. Inside was a utilitarian set up, easier for him to replace when accidents happen, a decent bed, shelving, a small lamp, a closet, and a small hidden door to the right. Splaying his palm upon the wall, it scanned his prosthetic searching for the small mantis engraved just below the surface. A tiny ping echoed through the empty room and the door slid back with a quiet chk.

Stepping inside he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, mild notes of lavender greeted him. Smiling a little he opened his eyes and walked around the small display counters in the room. Little trinkets, some from his youth, others more recent, the shredded protoform that took his arm, the handkerchief that Wintress had given him, her gloves, all neatly displayed in one case. Hands expertly popped the glass up on the next case to place the contraception on display, the gift just below it. A careful step back just to check that it was straight and even, he closed the lid and gazed over his small displays. Another note of lavender, his eyes slid to the small lavender plant under a uv lamp with an automatic waterer. “Hmph… I’m too sentimental… aren’t I?” He mumbled before heading out and locking the room. 

It was time to check his messages and start prepping dinner, perhaps he would be graced with company tonight… that would be a pleasant surprise…. Especially since trying to find her house again would likely end in failure. A long stretch of his aching muscles and he made way to his kitchen whistling a tune softly.


	41. Busy Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis
> 
> Energon Thief

The subtle smell of steaming rice wafted through the halls as metal feet ticked and tacked into a room. Steady soft ticking of timers whispered after his white attire as his metal hands rolled up his partially purple sleeves. His voice echoed as a bit of static responded with another man’s gruff voice “I have another request for you Mantis.”

“You’ve mentioned Dr. Another prosthetic order?”

“Yes. A teen I have been seeing just lost his right leg. The family is willing to try my newest interface for your prosthetics as they have received high marks from other patients.”

“Oh? You’ve improved it? More sensitivity feedback? That’s impressive Dr. Of course I will make a design for the child. I would like to schedule a video conference with them first though. It would give me a better idea of what the child needs.”

“Of course! I believe they will be relieved to see the inventor himself, might even sweep a few concerns under the rug… How have yours been acting? I’d offer for you to try a newer model but…”

“I don’t think I’d do well in another surgery my friend.. but thanks for the thought. I still have issues with gauging pressure without the use of my eye…. I’ve actually just crushed a few bottles not too long ago… but the eye needed to rest. Anyhow. I will draft up some designs for you and send an approximate time that we can do the conference. Give me a week though, I’ve a lot of appointments lined up for the next few months.”

“Certainly. I will await your message. *ping* Oh, it would seem you’ve got company old friend. Have a fun time and drink a few for me. Good Eve Tritus.” -chtzzk- The line fizzled out as the connection ended. Another ping echoed through the ship as he picked up his pace to his docking door.

Quickly opening the door, he looked a little surprised as brilliant icy blue waves filled his vision. A quick glance down he saw two sets of pink and blue eyes starring up at him. A soft smile spread across his lips as he met Wintress’ slightly amused gaze. “The Mantis huh? Quite original honeysuckle.” She teased as he helped them up into his ship.

Casually shrugging as they removed their shoes in the entry way, “Well… that wasn’t her name originally…. the port keepers kept writing her down as The Mantis Den…. unfortunately it stuck and I almost lost her because she wasn’t recorded properly… anyhow. Thank you for coming and welcome aboard The Mantis.” He chuckled a little before heading down the halls with a small motion to follow. “I’ll show you around a bit, unfortunately I cannot show you folks the workshop… there are unstable prototypes there. I plan to leave for a couple of hours in a couple days. Test them and pray I don’t leave a hole in the poor girl.” A gentle pat on the ships walls as he turned to the right.

“Are you cooking something Mantis?” Wintress asked as the subtle aromas started to become stronger. The children ushered in front of her as their eyes stared at the shiney feet of their father. Zohar looked up the tall back of the man before he spoke up, “Mr. Mantis, what happened to your feet? They are metal.”

The green haired man stopped and glanced down at the bow with a soft eye catching a gasp from the child. “What happened to your eye?” 

“I lost them in a fire a long time ago, little Zohar. Now I use my own inventions to live and experience the world around me…I hope you two never have to experience that… and please, Call me Mantis or Tritus. I hope that we can get along eventually, little ones.” He replied gently before guiding them to the kitchen. They gazed around the sparse kitchen with a doorless entry to what looked like a greenhouse to one side and a pantry room to the other. The simple area decorated only by a table with four chairs and a counter space along the outward wall, windows allowing the fading light of the sun to bask the room with a deep orange hue.

Wintress smiled as she inspected the pot on the stove. Familiar fragrances of rosemary, jasmine, cream, and mushrooms greeted her as she popped the lid off. “Oh, Tritus… you’ve made that dish?” 

“Well.. yes, it is your favorite isn’t it?” He asked as he started to set the table with plain white plates and simple settings. Andromeda watched with narrowed eyes as he fussed with the settings until they were straight, they widened a bit as they tracked the man past a large bookshelf. 

Immediately she went to investigate as her mother and … the man began to chat a bit as they set up for dinner. ‘I wonder what this guy is up too.’ She thought as tiny hands plucked a book from the middle of the shelves.


	42. The First Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

“Andy, don’t snoop in someone else’s home. It’s rude.” Wintress said as she ladled out portions onto the plates, not even looking at her mischievous daughter. They heard a quiet groan from the girl before the book slid back into its spot.

“It’s alright Wintress. If reading makes her .. happier… here then she can read those. They are my logs of the past prototypes. She seems very gifted in crafting things as well.” Tritus offered as he pushed Zohar and his chair in. Andromeda glared at Tritus as he neared, expecting him to try and pick her up or something. Instead he reached up and carefully dusted a thick book off the top shelf with a handkerchief and offered it to the petulant child. 

Icy eyes flicked from the book to the man’s face and then focused on the white eye patch on his left before carefully reaching for the book. The hefty weight in her hands made them sink just a little, it felt like leather, smelt like age, of dust and old parchment. She wrinkled her nose as she looked down, old script decorated the cover, old vernacular words big and bold while the neo language read “Engineering for Innovative Minds”. Curiosity swelled in her stomach but that was quenched by the life long resentment for its giver. Holding the book to her chest she huffed in his direction and moved to sit on her brother’s left side. 

Her eyes widened a bit as the chair slid forward just enough to allow her to move properly at the table. The quiet tacking of metal told her exactly who had done it and she scowled. Coldly she flicked her gaze up towards the man as he gently pushed her mother’s chair into the table with a simple touch on the shoulder, a lingering touch - far too long for her taste.

“I am surprised you’ve learned to cook decently since I last saw you, Mantis.” Wintress teased softly a small hint of vindictiveness towards him. Seating himself he just offered a sheepish smile.

“You wouldn’t believe the things I had to go through to get there. It’s a reason this place is so barren.” A timer beeped softly prompting him to stand back up. “Ah- please begin with out me, I need to get that. I will be back shortly.” He murmured as he headed out of the room and down the hall briskly.

“Mama, I really don’t like him. Do we have to get to know him? What if he just leaves again?” Andy pipped up from her seat, using her spoon to poke suspiciously at the creamy rice dish.

“Andromeda…. He will still be your father even if you don’t like him. At least try to get to know him before you chase him off. He is just dense… very dense but he does care. What about you Zohar? Since we are on this topic, do you not like him as well?” Wintress inquired as she placed a spoonful of memories into her mouth. Mmm, not as good as the original recipe but decent enough.

“I don’t know, Mama…. I want to watch him more… He does have nice clothes though…. Do you think he will let me see it more closely?”

“Hmmm, Ask him, my dear. I’m sure he wouldn’t deny you two anything if you ask for it.” She smiled as the boy ate a bit. Glancing at her daughter with slightly lidded eyes as the telltale clacking neared. The silent gaze they shared was so private and meaningful- so understanding, the girl deflated a little and ate quietly. 

Tritus came back with a pitcher of juice and pulled out some glasses from his cupboard. He placed a glass in front of each of them. “It’s uh.. Lemonade. I can’t squeeze them myself so I made a machine to do it for me.” He explained a bit hesitantly. “The acid can corrode my hands wiring.”

Wintress watched as the children tasted it and seemed to like it. They ate in a bit of awkward silence. Once they were finished they watched as he gathered and began to wash the dishes. Zohar wandered through the greenery for a bit as Andromeda stayed firmly near her mother. Unsettling the man was so easy and she intended to keep him as far away as possible. 

“Tritus! Can I see more of your shirts? They are pretty and nice.” Zohar asked as he ran up to him all excited. A bit taken aback by the child’s question he stuttered. “O-of course. Come with me, I’m afraid there’s not many different shirts. I buy from only one person.” He said offering the boy his hand. 

Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed his hand. “I want to be a tailor when I am old enough. I love designing them. ” The boy excitedly blabbered as they went to Tritus’ room. He bounced with joy as the man opened his closet. He hadn’t been joking all the shirts were arranged by colored sleeves, white coats with matching colored under-pannels, white and silver vests, all neatly lined up. Tritus leaned against the door with a soft chuckle as the boy looked at everything. 

Once the boy seemed to be satisfied with his findings, he asked to go back to where his mom was. “Of course, here… take these. They are from my great grandfather. He had a thing for silver gloves too.” He said as he handed the bouncy child his pair of gloves- worn but clean and well cared for- very old gloves but well made. The boy held them close and barely managed to get a thank you out before he ran towards the kitchen. The one eyed man stared after him- Damn. These kids learn fast…

It wasn’t long till the kids began to get antsy. With a few awkward goodbyes Wintress guided her offspring back home. Tritus watched them leave from his docking door before closing it and hitting his forehead on the wall. “That went well… I’m such an idiot.


	43. Just a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

Days had flown into weeks and weeks into months as Mantis slowly became a common sight in the children’s lives. In just two months time he had taken initiative to pick them up from school, attend their plays, take them out about the town whenever Wintress would allow them. Zohar had surprised him one day by greeting him as dad as he picked them up from school. He couldn’t help the broad smile that spread over his lips after a moment of shock, not even Andromeda’s side glare - TRAITOR- at her brother could dampen that ecstatic joy he felt then. Since then he secretly looked forward to finishing his appointments faster just to try and pick them up on time.

Thankfully, today’s repair appointments had been easy fixes so he had the spare time to clean up on his ship. Casually tying up his long locks into a high ponytail with a few strands allowed to hang in front of his ears to frame his freshly cleaned face, he picked up his cane and coat before striding merrily to the school grounds. Although he couldn’t enter the grounds just yet, he sat on a near by bench to patiently wait out the next hour. 

The chime of the bells roused the engineer from his designing, his pen scratching to a halt on the Logs paper surface. Carefully flipping through the past 40 or so pages of new designs for his clients, he flipped the book closed and capped his pen, tucking it into an inner pocket. Pink eyes gazed up as children started to flood out of the school entrance. Time to go. Other parents were already guiding their assorted tempered children away with such efficiency, Tritus couldn’t help but marvel at them. 

“Heyyy Loook! It’s the Blue Orphan!” A Young boy yelled catching his attention. “Where’s your twin? Or does he not want you either!” The orange haired boy caught up to an achingly familiar blue haired child. He stiffened and gripped his cane. Andromeda.

The girl ignored the other child as he pressed and kept trying to get a reaction from her. That fiery girl he knew seemed to be extinguished by some other force as he watched fully expecting her to snap at the other. But… it never happened. His feet moved as if pulled by a magnet as he saw the boys hand start to pull back. No- this is not right- To them it was over in a few seconds but for Tritus, he was forced to watch even as he moved seemingly in slow motion. The boys hands lurch forward, connecting with her back, her mother’s hair rushing forward and then back as blue eyes widened in surprise, arms outstretching to brace for the ground. Then finally the landing, hard onto the pavement. No tears but pursed lips, tight. 

The boy suddenly cried out as the man snagged him by his ear and pressed just a bit too hard. “Owwwww! Let me go!” The boy started to pout and try to pull off the harsh grip. Flesh smoothed against metal and suddenly a look of fear crossed his freckled face. Blue eyes shaking lay gazed up in horror. The shadowed by the sun all he could see was the pinprick glow of pink on the left side of the strangers face. 

“Do you know who I am child?” An icy voice slid down to the boys eardrums. 

“Th-th-the Mantis-s?”

“And do you know what I do?”

“Y-yes… you build th-things… right?”

“Very good. I build prosthetics quite frequently. Do you know what those are?”

“N-no.” Blue eyes wide and starting to tear as he watched the other gloved hand pull back his coat and shirt sleeve on the arm that held his ear captive.

“Next time you decide to bully my children- either of them- you will know quite well what a prosthetic is then little bully. Now go. Tell your parents I would also like to speak with them upon your behavior today.” He promised with a frigid grace before relinquishing his hold. The child ran starting to cry out of the school grounds.

Gently picking Andromeda off the ground, using his gloves to wipe off dirt from her face and hands, fingers straightening her clothes and hair with an odd gentleness, as the girl’s icy eyes stared mutely at the ground. Hands carefully turned over her own and a soft kiss to her palms. Warm and comforting before her eyes widened. The man’s white clothes arms wrapped around her and brought her close to his chest. She could feel his pulse but it sounded so faint in his chest, deep whooshing of air as his lungs filled and emptied, the sense of warmth and security that being so close to- to this person who had abandoned her, them, us for so long. Tears wanted to break through her eyes but her stubborn pride held it in as she let this strange man - her father - embrace her. 

“I,” his voice seemed to be so soft and protective as it rippled into her right ear, “ I can live with you hating me, Andromeda. But I cannot live with knowing people treat you like this… please tell me next time. I will make them regret it.” He whispered almost heartbreakingly soft.

The girl lingered in his arms for a moment longer before squirming out of his arms with a push away from him. Eyes cooled but still defiant- a gaze that it seemed only he could get from the snow Child. “Hard to tell someone who might not be here again. You’re gonna leave us again! Nana and Papa already told mama that you’re going to be leaving again in four months! You’re gonna make mama and Zohar cry again. I hate you!” She grit out as hands clenched into fists.

She was expecting a reply something like no, no, I promise I won’t leave you or some empty promise like that. Instead she got a thoughtful gaze and an offered hand. “You aren’t wrong… I do have to leave again… in several months… perhaps i could convince you all to come with me? Travel? See what this world has to offer?” He offered softly. “But you see…. I haven’t figured out how to ask your mother yet… hopefully I will soon… So let’s get you two home before she shows up.”

Quietly taking his hand, “Don’t tell mama” she muttered as Zohar came running up to them.

“Anything for you, my little one.”


	44. Chop Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

Loud knocking on his door roused him from his fiddling with another one of Andromeda’s gifts in his workshop shower. Scrunching his face up in irritation he set the gift down on the floor before stepping out in his smock and exiting his vessel by his workshop door. There stood a couple with their little orange haired brat looking so smug. 

“Well took you two long enough. It’s not like I’m hard to find, I only have the giant lettered words "The Mantis” on my ship’s side. By all means welcome to my workshop.“ He quipped as he held the door for them.

Cautiously the family entered earning a rare glance upon prosthetic arms and legs, various finger and toe prototypes lay across the tables. Tarnished engines and strange new machines lined the wall. 

"I’ve been waiting for you folks to arrive, unfortunately, I don’t have anything edible in here. But I gather you folks are not here for the formalities. So let’s get to the point.” Mantis drawled as he offered them a seat on some stools. 

“You threatened our son Mr. Mantis. That’s not a very respectable thing to do. He is just being a child.” One of the parents spat out pulling the brat close to their side.

He met their fiery gaze with an Arctic one. “Oh just child’s play hmm? Shall I ask My children to call your child foul and cruel names? Shove them from behind onto concrete floors? Perhaps any other cruel tricks a child can come up with. You see, I’ll be quite frank. I’ve been thinking about this for a while- in fact ever since my return.” He dropped a leg off the table with a dense thunk, a mild display of his emotions. 

“How is it? To have raised a child on sickly sweet honey? And never once tell them of how to respect the bees that it comes from? How all of you, the whole town, treats my family like they are outcasts. To spend all those years rearing him from birth to now? Must be pleasant hmm?” He asked, each word seething with anger. “Funny how not one of you people bother to call me after that- oh but look at how eager you all are to have me fix things for you once I’m here. Ten- TEN years of maintenance that you all line up so easily and willingly for. And not one of you- people I have worked with long before I even started to travel- making your lives a bit easier. ” He whacked down another three with an aggravated swipe of his arm and his eyes narrowed secretly relishing the jump he got from all three.

“Keep in mind, that you three are only the first to be notified of this and I’m sure you will spread the word as well. Call me a bastard and curse my name. But you- all of you- WILL respect my children and their mother. If not for the combination of my stupidity and your pettiness- I could have had the time you’ve been blessed with with your child. So keep this close- mess with my children or my dear lover and I will make you feel what it is like to have lost time. Now leave. You are not welcome aboard my ship” he hissed, his pink iris seeming to be of a deeper red hue watching them flee from his sight in haste.

Carefully he righted the prosthetics upon the table as he tried to calm himself. He’d avoided it all this time but it pissed him off. Never would they tell him the truth as to why the entire town, even his own parents, hadn’t bothered to just call and ask him or why they didn’t give his number to Wintress. It’s not like the whole town didn’t have it, grinding his jaw a bit as he stripped off the smock to reveal his bare back. 

This town rarely held any good for him. A searing pink gaze grazed over distorted scars in the reflections of the metal pieces. “Che” he grabbed a new shirt and headed to his kitchen to cook. A strange smile briefly flashed over his lips, “I will make them fear disrespecting my family.” He purred quietly as he chopped a head of lettuce.


	45. Boooop Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Child
> 
> Short drabble

The organic section of the socks never ceased to leave the mini speechless. Never the same view twice, a place in constant flux as products came in and out along with the squishy forms of various organics.

She just stood and watched, her helm slowly tracking the absurd sight as it travelled at a slow pace to a storefront. 

“BEEEP”

“BEEEEP”

“BEEP”

“BEEEEP”

“BOOP”

“BEEP”

“BEEEEEEEEEP” 

One of the two bipedal organics announced quite loudly to the area around them. Crowds shifted and accommodated the organic manned craft that appeared to be reversing. A large clear wrapped package rested on two thick prongs in the front as the other organic gave the loud one a _LONG_ look.

“What? Gotta make the beeper sound. Gotta be safe ya know.” He chuckled smirking.

Tritus just narrowed her optics at them so confused as she shook her helm slightly - organics were so strange….


	46. Colorful Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

The townsfolk had begun to purposely avoid and be very kind to the twins and their mother for some reason. Tritus never mentioned it as he was used to their treatments from long before. He strode nonchalantly through the crowds as people turned to whisper and moved out of his way. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the man in suspicion.... He had asked them to accompany him to the market in town for whatever reason. 

Icy blue eyes flicked to the people around as they seemed wary of their presence before she noticed one of the merchants perk up.

"Man-tees! Ov'r here!" The white haired woman stood waving her hands at them excitedly. Her little stall was filled with fabrics and dyes, dresses, hats, gloves, ribbons, ties, and an assortment of different styled shirts.

Andromeda saw her father glance back to make sure they were still there before heading towards the woman's stall. "Good to see you Acidrain. Thank you for letting me know you were in town! How've you been?" He greeted merrily as he leaned on her stall counter.

"My my! Of cour'se I'd let you know. Ya ar'e one of my favor'te clients. I have a set ready for ya if yawant them?" She purred leaning forward with a big grin. The woman's silver hued eyes widened a bit as she spotted the twin children trailing behind him."Ohhhhh, what do I spy with my lit'l eye?! Ya didn't tell me ya had childr'n. So whose the lucky lady, you sleaze?" 

"Uhh.... well Acid.... It's a long story....." Mantis fidgeted a bit with his cane. "Mostly due to.... a mistake..... well my mistake."

"Oh~ Ya scandalous man. I r'quest a dr'nk later. What's their names my headless Man-tes" Acid teased as she rested her head onto laced fingers. 

"This is Zohar and Andromeda" He introduced a gentle hand ushering them a little closer to Acid's stall. "Andromeda, Zohar. This is one of my friends and suppliers, Acidrain. She is an expert at procuring a wide variety of fabrics and one of the best seamstresses I've ever come across."

"Flatter'e will get you no wher' Man-tes. But ya two dar'lings, please take a look. Aunty Acid will give you something as a lit'l gift. " she purred and motioned for them to come behind to view all of her wares. "Take ya time." She patted them heartily on the shoulders before letting them browse for anything that caught their eyes. 

"Acid, might I inquire if you'd come across anything of the blacks and blues amongst your travels?" Mantis' voice eased over Andromeda's head. She paused to stare at the exchange with narrowed eyes. Still, this man was trying to court her mother. With a scrunched face she stared at the various dyes and their swatches of matching colors as she strained to listen.

"Hmmm, blacks and blues huh? I could punch you if that wor'ks?" The woman's rolling accent teased before Andromeda heard the shifting of small boxes near the woman. "Ah- what about this?" A soft thunk against the wooden counter. 

"Oh! That's beautiful... where do you find these things?"

"Mmm found that being made near one of them temples up nor'th. Lots of blues inlaid in their wor'k. Very um.... elemental in their designs- mm"

"Ah... if you pass by there again Acid, can you pick up a few more pieces for me? Maybe a coat if possible?"

"For the lucky lady?"

"Ah- yes."

"Tall?"

"A little shorter than me."

"Your neck?"

"Yes."

"I'll keep my eyes out for you. I can do the alter'ations her'e. Anything else?"

"... The dyes? Are they a set?"

"I'll bundle them just because I know ya'll be back. Not tr'in to take my job ar'e you?"

"Heavens no.... I'd never get the right shades like you do. But-" His voice lowered, "My daughter ah.... I'll probably regret it later but, she seems to have taken a shine to it."

"Awww, well arn't you precious. That explains why ya've reached out a bit sooner that I expected. I'll add it in half the cost. My gift for your misery, Man-tes. Anything else?"

"Hmmm. Have any designs you'd feel comfortable selling?"

"I have a few I can sell. Basics." 

"What ever you are will Acid. I hope it will encourage him"

"Oh~ the boy is inter'ested? I could use a pupil."

"Only if he wants to. If he does may I bother you for lessons?"

"Like ya need to assssk Man-tes. I'd be happy to teach anyone of ya kin my cr'aft. Assuming their hands be nor'mal hmmm?"

"Not gonna let that go are you?"

"Nop-pah. Oh I'll toss in a fr'eebie since you ar'e being so gener'ous today. Her'e- looks like ya lost ya ol man's gloves." Andromeda caught Zohar's startled glance before they saw the woman's tanned hands reached between them for a pair of silver floral patterned gloves. It disappeared behind them as Acid set it on the counter. "Give me ya metal gr'ubs."

The children turned to watch as their father relaxed his hands into hers. "These'll compliment ya white smock nicely. Don't loose these ones m'kay? I wor'ked har'd on 'em." The woman chatted as she carefully slipped on the gloves over the metal hands. "There. Now ya look almost normal, One eye."

The man chuckled softly. "Always good to know you still like me. I'd be worried if you stopped teasing me."

"Good, I like teasing ya. Not many have a sense of humor any mor'e...Now let me package ya stuff." 

Mantis shifted a bit looking over the gloves with a small smile before he caught the twins gaze. He blinked before he smiled gently at them. "Find anything interesting?"

Andromeda gave him a hard stare before turning away and examining the dyes again. Zohar held a small box and set it up to Mantis hesitantly. "May I get this Dad?"

"Oh? What is it?"

"A sewing kit, ya silly. And of course ya can have it lit'l Spindle. If ya like it have Man-tes give me a r'ing." Acid purred placing the small box into Zohar's hands. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted the tip of worn silver fabric in the boy's jacket. "Take care of those lit'l Spindle. They've had good owners." She patted him on the head gently before casting a quirky glance at Mantis. He merely shrugged before she tossed him a package.

"Excuse me, lit'l Aqua. I'm going to bag these up for ya, nice and tight m'kay. Wait her'e" Acid purred to Andromeda as she picked up the dyes and moved to pack them. She soon placed a small package into Andromeda's arms and stuck something in her hair. Inquisitive blue eyes gazed up at the quirky woman.

She got a big smile in return, "Suites ya nicely Lit'l Aqua. Don't ya think so Man-tes?"

"Yes. Black really does suit her well. Just like her mother..." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Still a sap as always." The woman teased. "Will that be all today Man-tes?"

He nodded and tossed her a few loose coins with a smirk.

She scrunched her face into a pout. "R'eally?"

"Hehehe. What? No discount? I'm hurt." Mantis mocked mischievously before setting the rest down. "Keep the change for anything interesting you find." 

"Will do, see ya later Man-tes~" She waved as he guided his children children away with their packages. Andromeda looked up at him. "Did you sleep with her?"

Mantis almost tripped at the sudden question. He gave her a look before he replied. "No. I did not. Since you are going down that train of thought- She is not my type." He stated confidently.

"Then what is your type?"

"Your mother." Mantis patted her head gently before he walked them home.

"Heh. He got you on that one Andy" Zohar chuckled as they walked behind him.

"Be quiet Zohar...I need to make sure he's not going to make Mama cry again."

"... Andromeda.... He bought you a full set of fabric dyes.... that he knows you will unleash on him. I'd say that's a pretty good sign that he is going to stay."

"I need more assurances than that Zohar.... I won't see her cry like that again."

"I think you need to give him a chance... just one. He's trying."

"But Papa and Nana said he will be leaving soon."

"Oh...."

"Yeah..."


	47. Let me Show you the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

Zohar sighed as he walked down the hall of their small home. Their mother had returned from her job and they had their lunch as a family. Scrunching his face in disapproval as he spied his sister sitting near the family room door. "What are you up to?" he asked in a hushed voice as he strolled to a stop in front of her.

Her head whipped towards him from her crouched position, "Shhhh. He's talking to Mama."

"You should-"

"Shhh. Or I will make you be quiet" she hissed and pulled him to sit next to her as the voices of their parents piped up in turn. Frowning he resigned himself to his fate as he knew their mother would know Andromeda usually made him help her.

"Let me get this straight Tritus. You are asking me to give all of this- this home that I've built for my children- up and live with you on your ship?" Wintress' sharp tone cut through the air.

They heard the quiet metallic groan of the man's cane as it was ground into the floor anxiously. "Yes..." His voice soft as it spoke mingle of tones restrained hope and a growing anxiety. "If you wish too. I will not force you into it. I respect you too much for that low of a hand."

"What of my children, their education? They are doing well here? Did you consider them?"

"I have. Although they do well in school academically.... I would prefer them to have a bit more of a challenge... I have a friend who can teach them over video conferences - an excellent tutor.. She knows a lot from all over the world... they'd get a chance to see for themselves what this world can offer them."

"Oh? Where will they live Tritus? I will not let them board anywhere."

"Absolutely not! I would never board them! I just found you all again. I'm not going to just drop them off somewhere like they aren't worth my time, Wintress. They are my children too even if they hate me for it. " The creak of wooden chair sliced through the silence before a couple soft metallic sounds echoed. "If you and the children... want to come with me I will stay to make the appropriate modifications to The Mantis to make that possible.... even if you decide after it cannot be. My home... will always be open for you and for them..." 

"I will need to see what the children want to do Mantis... I will do what is best for them..."

"Of course... I know you will regardless. Copperfields is... not a good place for them to grow Wintress... I know because I've been through it.... I've been gone all of their lives but I want nothing more than to give them a better chance than I had." They heard him sigh deeply. "If you wish to come with me... I will accommodate any and all of your needs to convince you to stay with me... but for now.. I will leave you and the children be. I'll ask my parents to pick them up from school for the next few days as you decide. I'll be mostly at my ship if you should need me."

"What are you trying to do Mantis? Make our children worry again? Guilt trip them into saying yes?"

The sounds of his metal feet echoed as he headed towards the entry door. "No. Far from it, Wintress... I merely wish to give you the space you need to mull it over and without my influence- decide what your course of action will be. If it is to stay, I will make plans to return far more frequently..."

"And what do you want Mantis?"

*Creeak* A breeze rushed through the little home with an unexpected chill.

"I- I honestly want you to come... I want to make up for the years that I can't ever bring back... But I love you far to much to coerce you out of this forsaken town... I hold those children too fondly in my heart to purposely cause them more agony by making hurting you again. So whatever your desired course, I'll do what I can to be there as often as possible.... I hope to hear from you soon, my dearest... but take how ever long you need. You know where I'll be." His voice seemed to soften as it was carried through the house on the mellow breeze. Then the house was still, their father was gone. Zohar bit his lower lip and stood purposely making noise like he was heading towards the family room only two steps away.

"Mama, are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie... just a lot on my mind.. Can you get your sister. We need to talk about something important." Wintress sighed as she leaned into the back of her seat. What should she do... What indeed.


	48. Caffeinated Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

Three days had dragged by so painfully slow for the innovator. His anxiety working overtime as he had worked his appointments in hopes to calm it down. That had not helped at all. Not in the slightest as he had wound up finishing almost 2 weeks worth of appointments in three days. His leg was bouncing idly as twitching fingers worked on prosthetic orders. 

Today he had holed himself into his workshop, he could've done more appointments but that also clears his schedule which meant he could leave sooner. His muscles spasmed causing him to drop a jar of assorted nuts.

"Fucking shit!" He exclaimed as he bent to pick it up. Everything was hyper focused to his eyes. Jittery and full of anxiety. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the broken shards of glass. Dark circles starting to form under his eye, his pupils constricted into minuscule holes of darkness. Muscles spasmed and twitched at random, his smock covered in different smears of oils, grease, and lubricants. Lime green hair bundled messily into a bun that was slowly coming out in long abrupt arcs as he manically moved about his workshop. 

A hollow laugh left his lips in a tremble, "Well shit... I shouldn't have had that last pot of brew. Dammit Vector, you didn't tell me it had that much damn caffeine." He tossed the shard of glass onto the counter top. "I look like crap." Tinkling graced the workshops walls as he picked up nut by nut. 

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Like I didn't have enough to fret about and I had to drop a jar of fucking nuts to make it better. Great. Now I have to sort them and that's going to take forever. Maybe not thanks to the brew." Unceremoniously dropping handfuls onto the table with the glass shards littered in between. 

"Can't work cause I'll get too much done. Can't sit idle because I'll die from a heart attack. Or maybe that will be from the brew? Shit... maybe I will get that damn mechanical heart before Acid can gripe. Then she can call me heartless and headless Man -tes.... might be a better name than Miracle Hotline... I should't have told her. I should've done so many things." He paused to grip the table as everything started to unravel in him. "Fucking father of advanced prosthetics and and idiot who couldn't be a father when he was needed!" He grit before slamming his fist onto the surface. "No... no... I should have talked to them first... maybe no... they'd send me to a psych ward. Dammit... I'm tired...." Letting his forehead hit the table with a thunk.

"... I should write this down... 3 pots of brew will increase your anxiety levels.... drastically... where's a pen? Paper. Paper. Paper." He mumbled as he stood to procure his grand idea. 

"Mantis." A voice called from his workshop door. 

"Gahhh!" He jumped and slammed his hands onto his bench in a panic his projects clattering off unceremoniously. He whipped around before indignantly straightening. "Ah- uh- Wintress! When did you- uh-" He blurted bewildered and then he leaned forward. "How much did you see?" 

"Enough. I do believe you should not drink brew anymore though." She quirked an eye at the man squinting at her. A smile picked at her lips when she saw his shoulders deflate.

"Let me- let me get you a decent chair." She watched him stumble around for a bit before stopping down and picking up a few of his prosthetic arms. 

"You've improved their designs." Blue eyes traced over the smooth designs in curiosity before setting them upon the table. 

"Yes. Lots of improvements- makes it easier to upkeep. Safer too.... but I gather you are not here for those..." he offered her a chair covered in a clean smock. Leaning his weight against the table he offered a half smile. 

"Yes... I have thought about your offer." She started as she crossed her legs and kept her face as neutral as she could. 'He's just so precious when he gets this nervous' the woman smirked to herself. Mantis had stiffened and was quietly waiting playing with his fingers. An unconscious quirk of his that she cherished just a bit too vindictively. 

Gracefully she rose from her chair and lightly brushed some hair from his face. "We will come with you- but we have a few conditions." 

The man purses his lips as if afraid any breath from his mouth would change her mind as he waited. 

"We work out a schedule that works for the both of us as I will be taking on requests again. I want our children with one of us at all times. I will not risk loosing them.

Second. I get a say in the remodel. I need to make sure this will be enough for our children as they grow.

Third. Promise me that you won't leave me again... please."

Her firm stance melted as he tightly wrapped her in his trembling arms. "Of course..." he whispered into her neck as she felt hot tears drop against her skin. "I missed you.... I won't ever let you go again."

"You better not... My Mantis."


	49. Oiled Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

A blob of oil dripped onto his left eye causing the man to grunt in surprise. Pushing himself out from under his ship's engines to grab a towel off a pile he had on the floor. The rough loops were uncomfortable against his skin but he used the cloth to grasp and remove his mechanical eye with a small noise of discomfort. 

"MAMA!" Andromeda cried out suddenly startling Mantis into dropping his towel and his eye which rolled lazily away on the floor. 

"Andromeda? Are you alright?" He asked turning to glance worriedly at the child who was staring at him with terrified eyes. "Andromeda?" 

She let loose a shriek when some black oil dripped out of his ocular interface as he kneeled down to check on her. Wincing at the piercing screech he looked up when Zohar, closely followed by Wintress, ran through the engine room door. Zohar froze upon seeing his father's face 'bleeding' black blood. The boy back pedaled into Wintress' legs. 

Mantis eyed the two children in confusion before he rose and retrieved his eye. As he wiped away the black liquid with the cloth, "Tch... I'll need to soak it... got in the lens." He grumbled before setting the orb onto the counter. 

"What happened Mantis?" Wintress asked firmly as her children crowded behind her staring at the man as he grabbed a smoother towel and began to gingerly work it into his left socket. 

"I don't know My Dear. I got oil in my eye and I came out from the engine to clean it... I didn't even know she was in here until she screamed. I thought she was with you and Zohar to view the greenhouse." 

The woman glanced down at her children and tracked their gazes to his current actions. Then it struck her like someone hit a switch. "Tritus. They've never seen you take your eye out."

"Oh.... I'm sorry.... I forget that this isn't normal." He offered as he approached the children covering his eye socket with the clean side of the towel. 

"It's supposed to look like that?" Zohar piped up in a trembling voice eyes focused on the towel and its dark secrets.

"Yes... Do you want to see? It's not as scary as it looks." Mantis kneeled before them with a gentle smile and he extended his free hand. 

Zohar took a big breath and took his hand as he bit his lip. "Mhmm... What happened to your normal eye?"

"I lost it in an accident. Without an eye, you'll find that it's difficult to see how far away something is." He gently lulled the towel away to let the boy touch his face with inquisitive fingers. Andromeda crept up behind him to see, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

"You don't have an eyelid." She pointed out.

"Heh.. That I don't. You see the metal areas? How it goes into the hollow area towards the back of my head?" He explained as he watched his children nod in interest. "There are implants underneath those areas that connect to the nerves that allow me to see. The eye that you saw earlier translates the light into images and sends those electronic signals through the metals to my brain. It lets me see you and also can help me figure out other details in the images. "

"So, that thing... makes you see us?" Zohar murmured in awe.

"It helps me see you. It does other things too you know. " He offered his hand to them to inspect. "You know I make these right?"

"Yeah..."

"These are earlier models that are made for my arm interfaces. I cannot feel many sensations that my newer models allow others to feel." He slowly closed his finger over Zohar's small hand. "The eye tells me how much pressure these things exert... so I can avoid hurting the ones I care for."

"You can't feel this?" He asked as he pulled the metal fingers off to play with the tips.

Mantis offered a sad smile, "no... are these still scary for you two?"

"No... does it hurt Dad?"

"Sometimes... but it's something I've become used to." 

"How much of your arms are metal?" Andromeda piped up as she tugged on his smock.

"Can we see Dad? Please?" Zohar bounced excitedly holding Mantis' hand.

"Bold today aren't we?" He chuckled before sliding his hands free and took off his smock. Rolling up his blue hued sleeves just past his elbows to reveal his shined metal arms . Pointing with a finger to an inch above the rolled sleeves. "They end here and these" wiggling his fingers, "are the full prosthetics."

Zohar and Andromeda poked and prodded at him. Glancing up he gave a hopeful smile to their silent mother. All he got was a small quirk of her lips in amusement. The poor man didn't know he looked like a kid who finally got a couple of ducklings to follow him if even for a moment. Such an adorable dork. She chuckled softly before turning to leave him be. At least it didn't take much to make him happy. Soon though, her children ran up to her discussing things in hushed tones. 

"Alright you two. Come help me make dinner, I'm sure your father is going to go shower."

"How do you know Mama?" Andromeda asked perplexed.

"Because he can't work on the engine if his eye is out. Engines are very easy to break if, like your father, they are being tampered with the intent to improve them." She replied smoothly.

About half an hour later, they had finished setting up they heard the man clinking down the halls. He stepped into the kitchen and looked a bit surprised. "Oh? I'm sorry. I would have helped had I known yo-" 

"Come and eat Mantis. We are a family, not guests... besides you've been tinkering for a long time under that thing." Wintress cut him off easily. "By the way. Nice eye patch. Is it new?"

"No. It's still the same one you gave me... all those years ago. That evening was my favorite memory of you." He reminisced with a smile. 

"Mm. Mine too. Help me serve the little ones."

"Of course dear, but please sit. I'll serve all of you."

"Your hair seems longer."

"Yeah.... I have to get it cut soon... it's not really on the top of my list though... there's an opera in town in a few weeks.... would you like to go?"

"I think all four of us should go."

"I would be honored to have company."


End file.
